Fairy, where are you going?
by music4life1203
Summary: What would you do if you were told that your whole life was nothing more than a lie? All of the memories you made and people were not what they seemed. And the people you called your enemies, were your friends in another life. For Lucy Heartfilia, she has to choose between what she always knew, and the past that she had forgotten. But where are the fairies?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! :D So I just finished my story Changing Fate for Naruto. I hope you guys give it a chance and I think I did pretty good with it. But now, I want to take a crack at Fairy Tail. I love the anime and the fan fictions but I noticed that there wasn't that man high school fan fics. So I decided to take a crack at it with my own twist on it. I hope you guys enjoy it. So far, I'm not sure what to call it but enough rambling and on to the story. I hope I can deliver and I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Levy-chan! Wait!" I yelled as I ran after her. My school uniform stuck to me due to the sweat on my body. Damn the government for making teenagers get up at the crack of dawn for school. This shit needs to stop.

"Lu-chan, hurry up! We don't have that much time! Do you really want to be late on your first day of high school?!" she said, huffing and puffing with a huge grin on her face. If it's one thing I would never understand, it would be how this girl manages to be so chipper at 6:30 in the morning. The blue haired girl just continued to run towards the school known as Fairy Tail High, laughing with pure joy. Somehow, I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

We were finally entering the school of our dreams. Levy and I had been best friends since Kindergarten and we've never been separated since. Although we were happy children, our lives weren't great since my father treated me coldly and Levy was adopted. So we stuck together, helping each other out with what ever problem we had. So when we reached the age where we felt mature to be on our own, we asked our parents to enroll us in Fairy Tail High, which was a boarding school for those who were academically gifted. Levy and I worked our asses off to get into this school and now we were finally here. A week ago we had just gotten situated in our dorm room. Lucky for us, Levy and I were in the same dorm and hopefully for all four years. Now we were rushing for our first day.

Levy stopped running as I nearly crashed into her. Her breathing was erratic and small tear droplets of sweat dripped down her face. But I knew she didn't care. After finally catching my breath, I stood up and stared at the school that I was to call home for the next 4 years. A long pavement was in front of us with lush grass surrounding it. The pavement lead way to a giant Red bricked school with multiple windows and beautiful cream steps leading up ts giant Victorian style doors. Trees lined along the leading pathway, leaving a beautiful, yet enchanted feel on the school. A huge grin suddenly appeared on my face as I realized that this was the school I was meant to go to. I turned towards Levy and she turned towards me. We both smiled before running towards the front doors.

 _'The beginning of our future.'_

* * *

Once we found our way around the school, we entered our first periods, which was History for me, one of my favorite subjects. Levy got English and although we were a little sad to be separated, we both new that this was something we would have to endure in high school. After getting my books from my locker and saying goodbye, I quickly rushed to History. Before entering the classroom, I checked our my uniform one last time. I had on a gray and red striped tie with a white blouse and a gray skirt. Taking a deep breath, I slowly walked into class with a few other freshman who were just as nervous as I was. A small blush appeared on my face as I quickly made my way towards the back, sitting in the corner next to the window. I didn't want any attention drawn to me unless the teacher asked me to do something. I sighed and looked out the window, noting the beautiful view it had of Magnolia. The clear blue sky and the bright sun reminded me of my mother. _'Mama..'_

A large slam interrupted my thoughts as I looked towards the front. A boy with pink hair slowly entered the classroom, clearly in a bad mood. His facial features indicated that he was one not to be trifled with as he slowly walked into the classroom. Everyone shook in fear at his entrance. Clearly he was the most feared kid in school and I was not about to get on his bad side. I shrugged and turned towards the window, watching the birds fly around and waiting for the teacher to come in when I felt a presence near me. I looked towards the intruder of my space when I noticed it was the pink haired boy with a bad attitude.

"You're in my seat. Move" he said in a dark voice. Somehow, this pissed me off and I couldn't just sit here and not say shit.

"Look, we're both freshman and clearly we don't have assigned seats yet, so I'm sure that you can ask the teacher nicely for this seat. Otherwise, no." I said calmly.

He still stood there, looking like I was going to move a minute more. He growled and began to forcefully move me from my seat, picking me up with ease. I was pissed and struggled with him. We began wrestling on the floor, people chanting "Fight!" in the background. I began clawing his face as he tried pushing me off him. "Get off me you bitch!" he yelled. He then rolled on top of me and tried holding me down. "Fuck you, asshole!" I yelled. Then, teachers came in, pulling him off of me. But somehow, the teacher slipped and the pink haired kid fell on me, his face in a certain area. Before I fainted, the last thing I heard was something that would make me hate this guy forever.

"Polka dots?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's P.O.V

Life could not get any harder.

I was storming to my dorm room that I shared with Levy. That stupid pink haired demon seemed to make everything in life a lot harder. Finally, approaching the mahogany door, I stormed in and jumped onto my bed, screaming in frustration. Levy, who was getting dressed, walked up to me with a look of worry in her eyes. "Lu-Chan, what happened?" she said calmly as I looked up at her with dread.

"Everything happened."

* * *

 _Earlier that day_

I woke up in the school infirmary, trying to remember what the hell happened. That was when I remembered. I groaned and pulled the white sheets over my head. That pink haired bastard saw my panties and I fainted from embarrassment. I was going to kill that bastard the next time I saw him. I slowly sat up and noticed a note that was placed on my stomach.

 _'Please come to the main office once you have woken up.'_ I sighed and left the infirmary, worried about what I would do if I got kicked out on the first day. I entered the office to see a beautiful woman with silver hair and the prettiest blue eyes I had ever seen. I blushed and walked up to her. "Um, ma'am. I have a note claiming that I am supposed to be here?" I asked, handing her the said note. She read and looked at me before smiling. "Principal Dreyar is right through that door" she said kindly. I felt a sense of fear come over before I began walking to the door.

I took a deep breath before entering the room, only to find the pink haired bastard sitting in the office with a huge smirk on his face. I've never wanted to slap someone so hard before. I calmed myself before sitting in the seat opposite to him and looking at the principal.

"Now that we are all present, I would like to talk to you both about this morning's incident." Principal Dreyar said.

"It's plain and simple. Polka Dots here was in my seat and then she tried to attack me. She's a creepy one if I do say so myself," said the pink one calmly. I looked at him, mortified at the lie he just said.

"With all due respect, this..this.." I repeated, not knowing the right name to give him.

"Natsu's is my name." He said calmly.

"This behemoth tried to forcefully remove me from my seat when the teacher hadn't given assigned seats yet!" I screamed. Natsu, shocked by my accusation, leaned forward in disbelief.

"Behemoth?! Ha! Says the girl who wears 3rd grade panties! What are you, 10?" He exclaimed.

"10? Oh yeah, let's talk about the fact that you have pink hair?!" I yelled.

"It's salmon!"

"Enough!" yelled Principal Dreyar. Natsu and I instantly shutting up. The look he gave us both send shivers down my spine. "You two have just entered the school and are already fighting? Inexcusable! However, because I love this school with all of my heart, I will forgive you. But next time, I will not be so lenient. Now, your punishment is to spend one day after school, for a whole month, cleaning the classrooms. Do I make myself clear?" He bellowed. Natsu and I nodded.

He sighed and dismissed us, muttering something about him being too old for this. I quickly left the room, saying goodbye to the receptionist and walking out of the main office. Once out, I took a deep breath. I was about to walk away when something zipped past me, knocking the wind out of me and making me fall to the ground in the process. I heard squealing and looked up to see Natsu being hugged by a huge breasted girl with golden hair. She began kissing him all over before looking down at me with disgust. Getting up, I glared at her, not liking the looks she was giving me.

"What?" I asked. She walked right up to me and glared. "Don't what me you blond haired bimbo. The next time you decided to hurt my baby, you are getting your ass kicked to next year" she said. She walked back to Natsu and began making out with him, making me gag. I rolled my eyes and started walking out of the hallway. "You two deserve each other. See you later." I said. That's when I heard a, "Bye dots." from Natsu. I groaned and began storming to my dorm.

* * *

 _Present_

"I hate him!" I yelled into the pillow. Levy just sighed before comforting me. "Lu-chan, don't let them get you. They just think that they own the school because they are on sports teams. Screw them and just focus on the fact that we are going to have the best four years here." she smiled, making me feel at ease. I sat up and hugged my best friend, knowing that she always made me feel better.

"You're right Levy. I need to just focus on having the best four years of my life." I said. We both smiled before going to our mini fridge and grabbing some milk. I poured us both a cup and then walked to Levy, handing her share to her. "Fuck those guys! To our youth!" I yelled. "To our youth!" screamed Levy before we downed the milk. We both laughed at how we tried to be badass when we were drinking milk. We both got ready for bed, excited for the next day ahead of us.

* * *

Unknown P.O.V. , 12:34 a.m.

A figure walked through the forests of Magnolia, a cape hiding its face. The night sky had a full moon, its glow cascading through the trees. The

figure silently trekked through the woods, staring only at the path in front of them. Eventually, they made it to a cave, darkness ever so eminent in it. The figure walked into the darkness, gladly welcoming it. They smirked and walked further in until they reached a secret passage on one of the sides of the cave wall. Entering, they were met with the sight of a woman who was chained on the wall, cuts all over her body.

"I see you are fairing well." the cloaked figure said. They walked up to the chained woman, scratching their nails along their cheek. The woman spat on the figure before receiving a harsh slap on the face before a swift punch to the stomach. "You'll n-never g-get away...with this!" she exclaimed. The dark figure laughed before proceeding to walk out the door.

"By the time they figure out who they really are, my plan will be in full throttle." laughed the cloaked figure before exiting the chamber, leaving a plate of food on the floor. She closed the door before going to a hidden panel and releasing the woman from her chains. The figure walked away and out the cave into the forest once more.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V., one week later

 ***RING***

"Ahhh!" I yelled, jumping up from the sudden ring of my alarm clock. Levy woke up, startled before putting a hand on her heart. She took a deep breath before glaring at me. "Lu-Chan!" she whined. I quickly apologized to her before deciding to get up and get ready for school. Getting in the shower, I felt the hot water roll down my skin. I sighed as I thought about the week so far. I had cleaning duty with the pink bastard and so far, I hated everything.

I sighed and tried to wash the tense feeling in my muscles. I scrubbed away all the dirt before rinsing off and getting out the shower. Levy knocked on the door and I let her in, exiting so she could get in the shower. I quickly dressed and waited for Levy to come before we went to the cafeteria to get some food. Once she was done, we quickly made our way to the mess hall, talking about our life in school so far.

"Oh Lu-Chan, let me tell you about what happened in gym yesterday. I met this jackass named Gajeel and now, thanks to our wonderful gym teacher, I'm stuck as his partner for the whole year." complained Levy as I laughed at her.

"Damn, that sounds way worse than my situation. Levy, why the hell does the universe hate us so much?" I asked. She shrugged and we got in line. Once we got our food, we started looking for a table when I noticed Michelle bullying some girl.

"Oh hey Lisanna. How does it feel to know that you're the whore of the school?" said Michelle as her friend Angel laughed. I looked at the girl she was yelling at. Short hair, white hair with the prettiest blue eyes, almost like the receptionist in the main office. But what got me the most was the tears threatening to spill. That was it. I walked up to Michelle, glaring at her.

"Hey, leave her alone!" I said as she glared right at me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the blond bimbo, coming back for more. I bet you just love attention huh?" she said.

"Oh really now, says the girl who probably has more diseases than a common street whore." I said, a clear smirk on my face. She glared before laughing and turning to leave.

"Whatever. Either way, you'll never get a boyfriend with that scowl. See you later." she said before walking off. I sighed and turned towards the girl who was just shocked. "You okay?" I asked as she nodded.

"You have a lot of balls standing up to Michelle Lobster." she said quietly as I smiled at her. Levy smiled too before we both sat down and began talking to the girl. "My name is Lucy and this is Levy. What's your name?" I asked.

"Lisanna. Really, thank you for that. But you shouldn't sit with me or your reputation will go down." she whispered quietly, trying to shoo us away. Levy and I turned to each other before laughing.

"Lisanna, we don't care about what people think, we just care about our friends and you are now officially one of them." said Levy. Lisanna looked shocks before smiling. "Thanks, I really needed that." Lisanna whispered. We all began talking about school when the topic of the school trip came up.

"Hey so where is the school trip?", I asked.

"Apparently it's at Mount Hakobe. We're going in December but we should totally bunk together!", exclaimed Levy. I smiled at the thought of hanging with my girls but I realized something. "Wait don't we need four people?" I said as they nodded.

"Maybe I can ask my friend Juvia, if that's okay with you guys?" said Lisanna.

"Hey, a friend of yours is a friend of ours." I said, making the quiet girl smile.

The bell rang, signaling that we had 10 minutes before we needed to get to our first class. I said goodbye to the girls before heading into my first class. As I was walking, I couldn't help but feel excited about our school trip. I didn't know why, but something told me that there was going to be something memorable at that trip. I could feel it in my bones.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I would like to personally thank dragonroses for giving me my first review! :D I'm so thankful and I will never forget this. I've been writing this story from my phone so it's really relaxing when someone reviews it :3 My struggle isn't that bad anymore now that my laptop is working again ^_^ Now onward to the new chapter :3

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

I gave a sigh of relief as I exited Science class. If there was one subject that I hated the most, it would be science. I didn't care for it much and my main focus was to be a writer. So why would I care about genetics and traits?I sighed again and made my way to lunch. I looked outside and noticed that we got some weird rain these past few days. Rain in August? Maybe the weather was being weird. I kept walking when I noticed a blue haired girl hiding behind a corner, staring and some black haired kid. I saw the girl take a deep breath before walking up to the kid. But just when she was about to go near him, Michelle stepped in, blocking her path.

"Excuse me but where do you think you're going?" said Michelle. The girl visibly started shaking before taking another big breath. "Juvia is just going to talk to Gray about a project for Science." she whispered. Clearly the girl had a crush on this Gray person but it seemed like she was too nervous. Michelle started laughing before smirking at the poor girl. Her friend, Angel, started walking up to the two girls before glaring at Juvia.

"Jeez, you're such spaz. I mean, who talks like that anyway. No wonder you hang out with that whore Lisanna. Also, stay away from Gray. He doesn't want a weird freak like you. He someone more angelic like me." she said with a smirk. Juvia looked so upset that she was about to cry. But what Michelle did next pushed me over the edge. Michelle found an abandoned water bottle and poured it all over Juvia, who was in too in shock to do anything. "Go be thirsty somewhere else. Ciao." said Angel as they walked off to their respective boyfriends. Juvia stood there for a minute before running away.

I started running after the poor girl to the bathrooms, where she was in a stall, crying her eyes out. I knocked on it, as she abruptly stopped. "Wh-who is there? Please, leave Juvia alone. Juvia won't talk to him ever again. Just.. please.." she said, broken. I almost wept for the poor girl before gathering courage and being there for her. "Please, let me in. I want to talk to you." I said. I heard shuffling before she opened the door and looked at me. I came in, closing it and smiling at her. I grabbed a tissue and wiped her tears away, greatly confusing the girl. I took her hand and opened the door once more, leading her to the mirror. Her eyes were red and small hints of tear stains were on her cheeks.

"Now, I know you may not know who I am, but what do you see?" I asked. She looked towards the mirror, and became sad. "A girl who just doesn't have the courage to fight for the one she loves. A girl who feels abandoned by everyone she ever love. Juvia sees a broken girl." she whispered. I nodded and said, "But I see a girl who will not let her past break her down. I see a girl who just needs a little push every now and then to get what she wants. I see a girl who stands for love." Juvia looked at me, surprised by what I told her.

"My name is Lucy, and don't let bitches like Michelle and Angel get to you. You are strong. I can tell." I say. Juvia just smiled even more. "My name is Juvia. Do you think we could be friends?" she asked shyly. I smiled and nodded. She brightened up even more before giving me a giant hug.

"C'mon, let's go. I can't wait for you to meet the rest of the girls." I said happily. We both made our way to the lunch room, happily talking about our favorite subjects and how excited we were to be going on the Freshman school trip soon. I didn't notice it at the time but the rain finally stopped. That was probably the last time I had seen rain in August.

* * *

Middle of September

The school bell rang and I found myself going to yet another classroom clean up duty with Natsu. We had started this stupid punishment about three weeks ago and now we were well off into our fourth and final week. For the past three weeks, I found myself dealing with a self absorbed bastard who wouldn't admit that his hair was pink. Since we began this punishment, Natsu has done nothing but manage to piss me off and make me want to punch him. The worst day was when Natsu's friend Gray came by and they both began to make fun of me. I don't see what Juvia sees in him, except for his good looks. But none of that matters to me since I just need to focus on school and stay away from annoying boys like Natsu.

I finally made my way to the Biology room when I noticed that Natsu wasn't as talkative as he usually was. In fact, he looked scared. I stared at him, wondering what could have cause the pink blob to quiver in fear. I was about to go and ask him when someone abruptly opened the door. In the doorway was a girl with long, red hair and piercing brown eyes. Wearing the normal school uniform with a blazer, she stepped in, glaring at the pink wonder with anger and hatred. Natsu visibly shivered as he stared at her, making me wonder who she could possibly be mad at him for. But before she pummeled him, she noticed me and blushed profusely.

"Hello. I am the class representative Erza Scarlett." she said nervously, bowing with respect. I smiled before walking up to her. "Hi. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. What brings you here?" I asked curiously. Suddenly, that blushing girl in front of me changed to an angry demon, her hair almost raising for a split second. For the first time in my young, short life, I felt pure fear.

"It seems that a certain pink haired man has taken something precious to me." she said, stalking towards Natsu. Seeing him cowering before the woman made me feel a lot better that it was directed to him instead of myself. "Er-Erza..." Natsu begged but Erza was not having any of it.

"You will address me as Mrs. Scarlet for today! I have asked Principal Dreyar to allow me to supervise today's clean up of the classroom." she said darkly, a smirk making its way across her face. I shivered, scared at how this day was going to turn out. I sighed and began to go clean the blackboard when Erza stopped me. "Lucy-san, you may go for today. Today this idiot has to clean up the room." she said happily.

"Hey! Why does she get to go?" Natsu complained. But he quickly shut up once he saw Erza's angry face. "She didn't eat all the Strawberry Cake at lunch today. Now, get to work!" she barked. Natsu saluted her before going straight to the blackboard, cleaning with finesse. I smiled and looked at Erza, who was barking orders at Natsu. That's when I realized something.

"Erza, you're the class representative, right?" I asked. She nodded in confirmation and I was filled with joy. "Ne, is it okay if I put in an early request for three other girls and myself to bunk together on the Freshman trip in December?" I asked excitedly.

"Lucy, you need at least 5 people to put in an request like that." she said.

"Aww man...wait...Erza! Would you like to bunk with Juvia, Levy, Lisanna and I?" I asked hesitantly. Even though I had just met the girl, she seemed nice enough to hang around. When I asked her, she blushed before smiling. "Of course. I will definitely put in a request with the teachers." she said happily.

"Thanks! Goodbye and see you at lunch tomorrow!" I said before exiting the classroom. I skipped down the hallway, proud at making another friend. As I was walking down the hallway and noticed how beautiful the school was. It looked so pretty to me and instantly I thought of my late mother. I sighed and was about to start walking when something flashed by. I couldn't tell what it was but it was something small and bright. I looked again but there was nothing there.

Maybe it was just a butterfly.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, before I start this chapter, thanks guys for reviewing. I know, who cares about 3 reviews but seriously, that means so much to me, like you don't even know. :) Also, a huge thank you to all of the people who have followed and favorite this story. Thank you so much and I really appreciate it ^_^ Now enough rambling. Onward with this story of adventure! p.s. Happy Fourth of July! Let's use this one day to celebrate America even though for the rest of year we kind of bitch about it... go America!

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V, 12:15 a.m., Middle of October

I abruptly awoke from a terrifying dream, sweat all over my body and my hair clinging to my face. I tried to remember the dream as best as I could but all I could get was a vague parts of it. _'A..a pixie maybe? 10 figures... fire...a monster...tears...death...Shit, that's all I can remember.'_ , I thought. I sighed. I looked around Levy and I's dorm and smiled at how comfortable it was. We had a walk in closet, where Levy got the right side and I got the left. We made it so that whatever side we got, it would fall in line with how our beds were. Our beds were facing the closet, Levy's nearest to the door and mine nearest to the window. Another door, which led to our bathroom, was placed in between our beds, so it allowed us to walk into the bathroom easily. Pretty much all of the rooms were designed like this, except for Erza's room, which she somehow managed to get her own.

I sighed and opened my window, letting some of the cool air hit my face. I sighed and realized that Halloween would be coming up soon. I was never one to like scary things but maybe this would be fun. Levy and I always spent Halloween just watching movies that were either romantic comedies or something non-scary. But ever since we entered Fairy Tail High, we've made more friends and now have found reasons to hang out with them on weekends. I smiled at the thought of finally making a group of friends that I knew I would have for life. I looked at the moonlight when I saw something moving to my left. I looked and saw Natsu doing something in the woods. I was both shocked and curious. What was he doing out so late? How did he even get out? I knew I shouldn't do anything but one quick run down stairs wouldn't hurt anyone, right? Hopefully, I could bust Natsu on something that would get him suspended. I smirked and put on my fluffy boots, excited for what I could do. Grabbing my phone, I quickly tip toed past a sleeping Levy and made my way out of our dorm.

Once I quietly closed the door, I slowly crept down the stairs, avoiding any night watchers. However, the hardest part was getting past the woman at the front desk. She was always there, doing her paperwork, a scowl apparent on her face. She had long brown hair and mostly wore green, somehow always managing to match the glasses she wore. I waited a few minutes, hoping that she would move away. But she just sat there, not doing anything. About to give up hope and go back to my room, the woman at the desk finally got up, muttering about how she wanted to slap the gym teacher for being so brash. She walked to the public bathroom, which I took as my chance. I ran to the exit and made my way out the door as quietly as I could before looking at the direction in which I saw Natsu.

A gust of wind flew in my face as I made my way towards the pink monster. Stupid fall and its cold weather. I sighed and started walking again, shivering from the cold. I guess that's what I get for wearing a t-shirt and shorts to bed. But in my defense, it was as hot as a sauna in Levy and I's room. Anyway, I finally found the pink monster, digging through the bushed for something. I couldn't wait to catch him in the act, since he was always messing with me. I crept slowly to him and when I had the chance, I quickly switched to my camera and snapped a shot, a huge flash echoing from it. He was only in a pair of shorts and a Fairy Tail High t-shirt with our school symbol in the middle.

Natsu's face was priceless.

His mouth was gaping as she stared at me in shock. I gave him a huge smirk before running away to the dorm room. However, I outsmarted him as he tackled me to the ground, trying to grab my phone. I struggled with the monster before flipping him over and holding him down with one arm, straddling him, and shoving my phone into my bra. I smiled in triumph as he glared at me. "Looks like a suspension is in the works for you, you pink freak." I said. He just looked at me before a huge smirk came to his face. I stared at him, confused when I flipped me over and reached into my bra, grabbing my phone. "I beg to differ, Dots." he said with a smirk. I couldn't move because I was so in shock that it paralyzed me a little. He quickly deleted the picture before putting it back in between my breasts.

Natsu just smirked at me as I stared at him, unable to move since I was totally embarrassed. He gave me a lazy smile and leaned down to my ear, making shivers run down my spine from the close contact. "Now Dots, I guess I have to make you shut up like the other girls. Now when I finish fucking you, don't say shit to Michelle or things won't be so pretty for you." he said. That's when something clicked in me. I pushed him off of me and started to walk away from him, trying to hide the tears from my face.

"Dots, wait up! Where ya going?! Don't you want a good time?" he said grabbing my arm. That's when I did the unthinkable. I slapped him as hard as I could, tears running down my face like a waterfall. Nastu let go of my hand and looked at me with confusion. "What's wrong, Dots? Don't you want to fuck?" he asked.

"I am not one of your slutty girls that you can just pick up and fuck with, you cheating pig!" I screamed. My face felt hot, and I probably looked like shit but I kept standing my ground, glaring at him. "You and you're slut of a girlfriend deserve each other!" I yelled as I started walking away. But before I could even make it to the main door, the woman at the front desk was just standing in front of both of us.

"Oh shit." said Natsu as he grudgingly walked towards the woman. I sighed and thought, _'I'm going to get kicked out for sure.'_

* * *

 _The Next Day, 3:00 p.m._

I sighed as I made my way back to my dorm, an angry Natsu stomping towards the boys' dorm. Once again, we had pissed off Principal Dreyar to no end. As I was walking down the hall, I thought of the second encounter I had with the principal so far. I knew that if I got into one more conflict with Natsu, I was definitely going to get kicked out of my dream school. I hated every part of that stupid pig and just wanted to beat him up. Still, I just wish that Principal Dreyar had given us cleaning duty again.

* * *

 _About an Hour ago_

I found myself sitting once again in Principal Dreyar's office. While we were waiting for him, I noticed that he kept a very neat office. There were two bookcases to my right as a large plant sat by the window next to it. To my left, a desk with a feather pen and a sheet of paper, waiting to be written on. In front of me was the Principal's desk with multiple letters written on it. I sighed as the pig started scratching his head when I noticed something interesting on the desk in front of me. It was addressed to a Master Dreyar and had urgent written all over it. _'Master? A lover?'_ , I thought to myself. But I could think no more as the small old man walked into his office and hopped up on the desk, sitting cross-legged and stared at the both of us.

"Once again, it seems that you two are in my office. This time, you both are sneaking around at night, courting each other." he said calmly. My face turned into pure rage, something that I never thought I was capable of.

"This pig, tried to sexually harass me!" I stated boldly.

"She tried to black mail me! Plus, she was asking for it when she threw her phone into her tits!" Natsu stated.

"Oh! Well common sense would tell you not to thrust your hands into a girls chest. Obviously I didn't want you to do that!" I yelled. Natsu was about to retort when he looked at the Principal. I looked to the Principal, who had a huge blush on his face. I wondered what he could possibly look that way for.

"It seems that I know what the problem may be. Your punishment will be one month of counseling with Ms. Alberona. If you don't behave, you will both face severe punishment, up to suspension and possible expulsion. Now, leave!" said Principal Dreyar.

I sighed once again and made my way out of his office, waving goodbye to Ms. Strauss, the receptionist. She kept smiling but I knew that there was something about her that was just terrifying. Once I made my way out of the main office, I noticed that Michelle was waiting there, definitely angry but it wasn't directed towards me. She looked at Natsu before slapping him, her eyes filled with rage.

"You tried to fuck her! What the hell, Natsu?! I thought that you loved me!" she yelled. For the first time, Natsu glared at her something I had never seen the guy do before. _'If only I had a bag of popcorn cause this seems like a show waiting to happen.'_ I thought as I noticed a heated argument about to happened.

"Oh really now? Well maybe I was feeling pretty pissed off after I caught you fucking Midnight in the Boys' Locker Room last week!" he yelled. I stood there shocked as he started to move away. Michelle grabbed his arm, trying to stop him as she was clearly desperate. I didn't want to stay any longer so I kept moving, but I definitely heard something that I would not forget. "We're over, Michelle. Have fun getting gangbanged by the football team while you're at it." Natsu said as he started walking in my direction. I heard a loud, angry groan and then footsteps walking in the other direction. _'Well shit just hit the fan.'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

 _Present_

I almost wanted to cry until I saw Levy waiting in front of our dorm, arguing with a taller guy with long hair and multiple piercings in his nose. He was wearing the normal school uniform except he had on a gray blazer with a red outlining. The only thing that was seemed to me as odd was the fact that instead of eye brows, he had metal piercings. This guy was definitely the definition of a punk rocker. I stopped in the middle of the hallway as I noticed that the two were in a heated argument.

"Calm down shrimp, I promise that I'll help you train for the mile run. In return, I want some compensation." he said slyly. I quickly hid behind a corner, trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Oh alright, one study date. But you're paying and I choose where we eat." Levy said with a light blush on her cheeks.

The guy seemed really happy and hugged Levy, who obviously tensed but soon relaxed into the hug. When they pulled, the guy thanked her again and ran away in the other direction. I came out of my corner since Levy started mumbling to herself and blushing. I quietly walked up to her and leaned in close to her ear since she had her back faced to me. "A date, huh." I whispered as she jolted with fear. She turned around and glared at me as I started laughing at the girl.

"I'll grill you later but let me tell you what the hell I had to deal with today." I said as we walked into our dorm room, forgetting about everything that happened prior to this.

* * *

A/N: And that's chapter 4! I hoped you guys enjoyed this! In the next chapter, we will be introducing everyone's favorite drunk! And soon, the foreboding school trip will happened. Until then, thanks again! :D Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Yo~! So I'm back with another chapter :D I know, I've been writing like crazy but I want to get as so much of this story out of my head. Also, if you are worried if there is gonna be any Nalu, there will be! Natsu has reasons for his actions, so that will soon be revealed. _ Anyway, here is the next chapter. ._. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Lucy's P.O.V, 3:00 p.m., Counselor's Office_

"Okay. Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. So far you both have managed to fight on the first day of school and get caught out past curfew. Okay so what the hell happened between you two?" said Ms. Alberona as she stared at the both of us, legs swinging off the desk. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a very revealing tank top. _'Shouldn't she be wearing something more professional?'_ I thought to myself as she stared at Natsu and I. I decided get a little more comfortable in the chair, waiting for Natsu to start talking. I messed with the end of my pony tail at the top of my head and looked at both Natsu and Ms. Alberona. It was just an awkward silence until Ms. Alberona walked to her mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of rum. I was in complete shock as she sat back on the desk and took a huge gulp of it.

"Ah, that was refreshing. Now is any one gonna talk already? Also, don't call me Ms. Alberona. Just call me Cana okay." she said lazily. Natsu and I looked at each other before staring at back at her, a little bit of confusion on our face.

"Ano, C-Cana. I don't think teachers are supposed to bring alcohol onto a school campus." I said quietly. She looked at me and started laughing.

"Girly, I can handle my liquor better than you can handle a boyfriend. Plus, if you say one word about this to Dreyar and I will definitely make sure you two don't go on that Freshman trip in December. Now, one of you better start talking." she said, taking another big gulp of the rum. I sighed and thought, _'I guess I will go first.'_

"Okay well for starters, ever since school has started, he's been a huge douche to me. I simply sat in the seat and he tried to forcefully take it from me. When we got punished and put on cleaning duty, he's been calling me names ever since. He's disgusting, a pig, and overall just a jackass!" I said, my cheeks red and breath heavy. Somehow, through my rant, I had stood up without even realizing it. I sighed and sat back down. I knew that I had a whole month dealing with this guy so I just shut up and tried to deal with him.

"Okay well I will admit, I did try to take her seat. But I was having a bad day and she could've been courteous and given it up. Another thing, that night, I was looking for something that was important until she tried to black mail me over here. And who put's their phone in their boob?! She's too uptight, snobbish, and just annoying!" he said, glaring at me. I glared right back at him and was about to say something when Cana put her had up, signaling us both to be quiet. She took another swig of the bottle and stared at us. "I know the solution to your problems." she said quietly. She motioned for us both to lean forward, like she was about to tell us some big secret. Natsu and I leaned forward, a little excited at a solution to the problem that was us. She took a deep breath and looked at us with a poker face.

"You two need to fuck." she said calmly.

"What?!" I screamed as Natsu actually managed to fall out his seat. I glared at the so called guidance counselor as she laughed at us. Natsu got up too and glared at the counselor and she kept laughing at us. "What the hell kind of advice is that?!" Natsu yelled as she kept laughing. When she finally stopped, she stared at us with a bored expression. "Wow, I can see the sexual tension all over you two." she said as she slid off her desk and walked up to Natsu.

"You need to learn how to treat girls with respect. I heard all about what happened with Michelle and Midnight, but that's no way to treat girls like that! Maybe if you did it with the blonde wonder over here, you might not be so angry anymore." she said. She then focused her attention to me.

"And let's not forget about uptight McGee over here. You need to just chill out for a bit. Maybe if you and pinky over here finally got down to bidness, then you would finally have some fun." she said. She then proceeded to walk over to her desk, write something down while drinking her rum, and stuffed it back into her pocket.

"You two idiots need to spend some time together. So, for the rest of the assigned time that Principal Dreyar gave you, you two will spend each day together. I will have your classes changed so that you two will be together. And when I mean together, I mean eating together and walking to each other's lockers together." she said calmly as she walked to the door. But she turned around once more and smiled. "And if you two don't get along by the end of the month, you can both spend your Freshman trip with each other. That means you will have to share a room together and do everything. Together." she said cockily.

Natsu and I stared at her as she looked back at us. She smiled, waved goodbye, and walked out, leaving Natsu and I together. I finally snapped out of my surprised demeanor and looked at Natsu who stared at me.

"Oh hell no."

* * *

 _Beginning of November_

For the past week, Natsu and I have spent everyday together. I missed all of my friends, and I missed hanging out with them at lunch, but it seemed like things would just have to work out for themselves. Not only that, but every teacher knows of our predicament. Our gym teacher, Mr. Strauss, thought that our predicament was so manly that he made us do everything together, even run together with our shoes tied. The outcome, to say, was terrible and embarrassing.

When I told the girls what happened, they hugged me out of sadness. They told me that they would miss me terribly, and that they would try to stay strong my sake. Levy was the worst since she was sniffling everywhere and her eyes were red. I told her that we shared a dorm together and that she would be fine but she held on to me nevertheless. Lisanna seemed a little bit upset when I told her about the predicament with Natsu and I. She even looked a little jealous but she said she was fine so I just threw the thought away.

So, here I am, sitting at lunch with an equally pissed Natsu. We've done everything but fight and honestly, I was getting tired of it all. So, I decided to start up a conversation. _'It's better than nothing, right?'_ I thought as I picked at my sandwich.

"Okay, I know that we don't like each other and I know that we can't stand each other but let's at least get to know each other." I said quietly as he looked at me. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" he said. I thought for a minute before thinking of a great question that I would definitely like the answer to.

"Okay so here's a question. Why were you in such a bad mood on the first day?" I asked curiously. He sighed and started ruffling his hair in frustration.

"Look, long story short, Michelle and I had been dating since 8th grade and when I was checking out the school, I caught her in the Boys' Locker Room screwing the basketball captain Midnight. She clearly was loving it so I just walked out and decided to go to my first class." he said quietly. I stared at him and smiled.

"Silly pig. If you had asked nicely, I would have given up the seat." I said with a smile. Natsu just scoffed at me and glared at the table.

"Yeah right. All girls are the same. They don't actually care about people like me. People who don't have any one and thing, money wise." he said quietly. I wanted to glare at him but at the same time, he looked sad. There was something he wasn't telling me, but I decided not to press any more.

"Okay Dots. Since you've asked a question, I think I can ask you one. Why are you so uptight?" he asked curiously. I looked down at my sandwich, feeling a sense of regret as a sad smile appeared on my face.

"My father is so strict that if I didn't act like the perfect daughter, I wouldn't get anywhere in life. I worked my ass off to get here and actually had to be him to let me stay here. He's been like this since..." I stopped myself and shook my head. I didn't want to think like this now. She told me to be strong and always remember the happy memories. I looked up at Natsu who look down at his food awkwardly.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories..." he said quietly.

"It's okay, you didn't know." I said quietly. Natsu looked at me until a huge smile came upon his face. He quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me out the lunch room. Everyone was staring at us as ran down the hallway. "Natsu! Where are we going?!" I asked as he kept running. He just grinned at me as he kept running. "Don't ya trust me Dots?" he said. I just shook my head and ran with him. He led us all the way to the bushes where I tried to blackmail him.

"Why are we back here?" I asked as he started searching through the bushes. His face beamed and he found exactly what he was looking for. And what he pulled out was a blue kitten with big eyes. "Aww! He's so cute." I said as I scratched his ear. The kitty purred happily as Natsu had a huge grin on his face. "His name is Happy. I've been feeding him and taking care of him since I started going here. We can't have cats in the dorms so I've just been hiding him here." said Natsu as the cat jumped up on his shoulder and just sat there.

"Well thank you for showing me. You know what, let's start over. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. What's your name?" I asked hesitantly. Natsu looked at me before laughing.

"Dots, I think you've lost it for sure." he said I growled and started to chase him back to the school.

"Get back here you pig!" I yelled. For the first time, I actually felt comfort and ease in my soul. I just started laughing and chased after the goofball. Little did I know that someone close to me was watching me from a distance.

* * *

 _Principal Dreyar's Office, Midnight_

Makarov sat at his desk with deep worry on his face. He knew that things were getting progressively worse since the enemy was getting stronger. He tried to act calm but he knew that things weren't going to get better. The old principal got off of his desk and walked to the window with the urgent letter in hand. He slowly re-read its contents once more.

 _Dear Master,_

 _It seems that the enemy grows stronger by the day. They train daily and they are ready to kill. I fear that this may be the end of Fairy Tail unless they remember. I have also learned that they have some kind of weapon that they plan on using. It's something truly horrifying. Even just writing this makes me feel sick to my stomach. That's all that I can report. Until then, may the first master guide us and my the snow fairy protect us._

 _Sincerely, Jellal_

The old master sighed with worry and looked out the window at the moon. He knew that the threat was approaching. But his children were the first thing on his mind. "Dear Mavis...please let these children remember who they are and what they stand for. We need them now more than ever."

* * *

A/N: Holy shit, this took almost 5 tries to upload this since my damn laptop kept freezing. Looks like things are getting better for Nalu but a new threat approaches. Find out next time! Until then, Ja ne~! ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Yo! So I'm back, with another chapter :D I was feeling like shit yesterday, but now I'm better :) I hope you can forgive me for not updating, but literally I could not move. :D Anyway, enough rambling. Here is the next chapter! :)

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V., Middle of November

Hearing the bell ring, I immediately grabbed my books and headed to my locker, leaving a certain pink goofball behind. I rushed, trying to grab my lunch before he could catch me. However, when I thought that I could leave, I felt someone grab my hand and pull me into an empty classroom. I huffed and turned around to the pink menace who grinned at me.

"Natsu, what gives?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Oh c'mon, we have to spend every day together, remember?" he said with a grin. I looked at him and sighed, giving in to his demands.

"Well we only have to do this for two more weeks. I thought that maybe today I could hide from you before you caught me because I wanted to do some writing. But I guess I'll have to wait." I say as we walk to the lunch room.

"Huh? Writing? You write stories? Oh! I wanna read some!" he said happily. We grabbed a table by the window and sat down. I took out my lunch as he stared at me, waiting for my answer. I watch him until I realize that he was serious. I almost choke on my food in disbelief.

"Are you crazy? Hell no! There is no way that you're going to read my story." I say.

"Oh c'mon Luce, I'm sure that you are a great writer. How about you just tell me the plot." he says excitedly. I stopped eating my sandwich, almost dropping it. It felt as if the whole room had melted as I felt myself get dizzy. I clutched my hair as I felt my vision go in and out.

"Luce?" Natsu said worriedly and I knew what was triggering this. I tried to stand up but my legs were weak and I felt gravity collapse from under me. My vision started darkening even more as strange images flashed in and out of my head. It was like something was trying to break through, something that I should've remembered but couldn't.

The last thing I saw was a worried Natsu coming towards me, trying to catch me. But for the faintest second, I thought I saw him with a scarf on.

* * *

 _Lucy's Dream_

In the darkness, I found myself, floating. It was like I could see everything around me, almost like I was spirited away from my body somehow. I noticed that I was still wearing my school uniform but I had a set of keys in my hand. A screen appeared in front of me, like one you would see at a movie theater. Looking closer, I saw the silhouette of a person that I knew. She was wearing a maid's outfit, but I couldn't make out her face because it was blackened out. The figure faced towards me before running further in, to a group of figures who just kept staring at the screen. I couldn't make out their faces but from what I could tell, they were people that I was supposed to know. One had a fish like tail, another with feet that resembled a cow. All seemed so different and foreign to me yet I felt like I had known them for years.

The one that stood out the most to me was the one with a suit on. He stepped forward, his hand reaching out for me. He said something that I couldn't make out. All I could stare at was his hands. This minute I grabbed them, I was thrust into a frenzy of emotions and memories. I almost felt like I was in a tornado. One minute, I felt happiness with people who seemed familiar to me. It didn't matter the age, I just felt like I had known these people all my life. But the next thing I know, I saw someone surrounded by fire, tears coming out their eyes as held someone dear to them. I felt a wave of sadness come over me. In fact, I started crying myself, wondering what came over me.

Then, all of a sudden, the screen went black. I felt something grab my leg and looked down to see a black hand, dripping with some sort of black substance. I tried to move away when something similar grabbed my other leg. They started pulling me down into the swirling liquid of black goo. Slowly, they made it from legs to my thighs and to my wait. I tried screaming and pulling myself away from it, but nothing was working since I couldn't even hear my own voice. The more I struggled, the more I felt myself being pulled down into the mess.

The goo eventually made it to my face and cheeks. A screen popped over my head, showing me a visual of a guy laughing. I couldn't see the top half of his face, but he was smiling at something that obviously made him happy. He started speaking, but by the time that happened, the goo had covered everything except my right eye. The last thing I saw was a scarf with a black line pattern on it.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed, sitting straight up in the bed. My heart was beating like crazy and I honestly didn't know where I was. I felt someone grab my hand and tried to run away. It was like the black goo all over again. I started screaming, trying to get away from whoever had me. I fell off the bed and tried to run away, but the figure wouldn't let me go.

"Stop! Please!" I screamed but the figure held on tighter.

"Luce! It's me!" they said and I stopped. I turned to who the person was and started crying onto their shoulder, holding them as close as I could.

"Natsu, it was horrible. I saw these, these images that came out of nowhere and I was being pulled down by these hands. I don't understand anything!" I said, holding on to him as tight as I could. He hugged me around my waist and held me close. In that moment, I had never felt safer in someone's arms than I did his.

"Luce, it's gonna be okay. Everything will be okay." he whispered. I pulled away, looking up at him for some sort of reassurance. But what I found was comfort and warmth. I smiled a little as he smiled back at me. I felt like nothing in the world was going to harm me or hurt me anymore. Then, I heard a slow clap.

"Well well well, getting it on in the infirmary, eh? Looks like y'all finally took my advice." said a familiar voice. I turned towards the voice to see a drunk Cana leaning on the door frame, smirking at us while chugging down a bottle of Jack Daniels. I suddenly realized the position Natsu and I were in and quickly pushed him away. I felt my face get hot and glared at the drunk.

"Not a chance in hell!" I said with a clear blush on my face. I hated my life right now.

"Yeah, she's not on my level for that." said Natsu as I glared at him.

"Yeah yeah deny it all you want you pinky but at least I didn't look worried sick when I brought her here." Cana replied smugly, pushing herself off the door frame and walking towards us. I smirked at a clearly flustered Natsu, who was fidgeting nervously.

"Hey, that's a natural reaction!" he said and I just started giggling. Cana smiled at us before looking at me seriously.

"Lucy, Principal Makarov wants you in his office." she said calmly.

"Mr. Makarov? Am I in trouble because-"

"No. You aren't. He just wants to make sure you're okay." she smiled and I nodded. I started making my way out the infirmary when she stopped me.

"And since you two seem to finally be getting along, I'll cut your one month of being stuck with each other. That okay? Now you two don't have to worry about each other." she smiled. I looked at her shocked before I looked at Natsu. His face was unreadable as I stared at him and sighed.

"He's not that bad so if he wants to then I'm cool with it." I said, quickly running out of the infirmary and towards Makarov's office. I wouldn't let that pink jerk get the best of me but he wasn't so bad as I had made him out to be. I know that I would never hear the end of it.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

I stared at the doorway as Lucy left. I couldn't believe that she just said that and walked away like that. She basically left the decision to me. I shook out of my trance and stared at the floor, my face feeling hot. Finally, I turned towards a smirking Cana, who just looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh she totally wants to hit that." she said. I almost lost my balance before gawking at the drunk woman. "What the hell? Look, I'm fine with everything so you don't have to do anything." I quietly say as she started snickering at me.

"Oh man, you high school kids and your hormones. I swear, it's like watching some really bad teen sitcom." she said laughing. I glared at her but just before I walked out, she stopped me.

"Make sure you take care of her. You may not realize your true feelings but I can just tell that you care about that girl. More than you know." she said. She quietly smiled and walked out, throwing away her empty bottle in the trash. I sighed and walked out, going to class.

She didn't know what she was talking about. There's no way I could have a thing for Lucy, not after everything that happened. There was too much damage and we would just forever hate each other. That was an unspoken agreement. I sighed and stopped, looking out the window that was in front of me.

"There's no way I have feelings for her... right?"

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

I finally walked out of Principal Makarov's office and smiled. Everyone didn't know this but he was actually a pretty cool guy. He just wanted to make sure that I was okay and he even told me that I could take off the rest of the day if I wasn't feeling well. I told him no but that was really nice of him to care for his students like that. Everything that he made do these past few months showed me that he didn't want us to get expelled, but to get along. He really was a good guy.

As I was walking down the hallway, I noticed that Lisanna was leaning on the wall. She didn't notice me but she had a frown on her face. I wondered what was wrong with here and walked up to her. "Lisanna? Are you okay?" I asked. She suddenly looked up at me, looking a little startled. But she took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Lucy... do you.. you have any feelings for Natsu?" she asked calmly. I blinked at her. The thought entered my mind just then and I thought about it. Today, I felt a warmth in him that I had never felt before. I made me feel safe and warm but I wasn't too sure. I felt confused and unsure so I went with the latter.

"No way, he's weird. Why do you ask?" I said and she smiled in relief.

"Good. Because I want to ask him out." she said happily.

As soon as she spoke those words, it felt like time had stopped all around me. Even my breathing became uneven. It was like everything I knew was being broken. My chest felt tight and my heart hurt, almost like I was experiencing some... emotional pain. I looked at the smiling girl before me and snapped out of this weird state.

"Oh. That's great. I hope you have really good luck." I say.

"Thanks. I'll see you later. Bye!" she says before running off.

Once she was gone, I almost lost my balance. The pain was still there but slightly. I took a deep breath and just made my way towards class. Something was wrong with, something that I never knew about. Maybe I would go to the doctor soon.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys, chapter six! I know I've been holding out on your guys but I couldn't help that I was sick ._. anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please follow, favorite and review. I would love to hear your thoughts on this story because it means so much to me. Until next chapter, Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Yoooooo~! so I know I haven't updated in a while, but I had a lot to do. I had to deal with emotional things and racism. So honestly I wasn't feeling good at all :/ But my dear readers, I cannot let you down! For you see, I love writing this story. Anyway, enough with all the emotional trauma bullshit and babbling. I present to you, the next installment of this story! Enjoy! :D

* * *

 _Lucy's P.O.V., Morning of the School Trip, 8:00 a.m., December 1st_

"Lucy! C'mon! We have to get the good seats on the bus!" yelled Levy as she waved me over to join our friends. I ran towards my best friend, carrying my suitcase and purse. It was a little hard to walk in the snow but thanks to my wonderful school, I was able to run to her without falling. When I made it near her, I noticed that there was only four of us there. Erza was talking to a teacher, but her bags were with Juvia and I. We all had on our coats with a school jacket and sweats to keep us warm. I guess the Principal didn't want to lose any of us on this trip.

"Hey guys! Where's Lisanna? I thought she was sitting next to us on the bus?" I asked. Levy pouted a little whilst Juvia frowned a little. Erza looked a little sad and that's when I noticed that something was off.

"Lisanna went to ride the bus with here new boyfriend, Natsu. Not only that, but she ditched us on the sharing the room thing." said Levy as we boarded the bus. It was a coach bus that allowed us to put our bags in the storage compartment. Once I sat down, I noticed Lisanna was cuddling with Natsu, talking about something funny. When I walked past them, I felt that weird, painful feeling in my chest again. Eventually, I made it to the back, where the four of us managed to sit next to each of each other. I didn't have a view of Lisanna or Natsu and for some reason, it made me feel a lot better. This was definitely something that I needed to talk to Levy about.

"Man, this sucks some major butt. I was really psyched about us all sharing a room together. Why did she ditch us?" I asked.

"Juvia knows why. Ever since she started dating Natsu, Lisanna has been hanging out with Michelle and Angel. They are now best friends. Juvia doesn't like it one bit." said Juvia as she huffed.

"What the hell? But they treated her like shit!" said Levy. She looked ready to jump out her seat and go give Lisanna some lip. I nervously laughed and put my hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down.

"It's okay Levy. I don't like this one bit either but this is something that we can't do anything about.. She left and now we won't be able to share a room together." said Erza. We all sighed in sadness, hoping that the trip would be a little better than us not rooming together.

"I see you girls are having fun back here." said a familiar voice. I looked up to see a drunk Cana smiling down at us, face red and clearly drunk. She was dressed in a beige sweater with jeans and a pair of snow boots. Her long hair was put up in a pony tail and she still had that signature smirk on her face.

"Oh gosh, Cana what do you want now?" I asked blatantly. The drunk brunette smirked at me before sitting on Levy's lap. I face-palmed, watching an embarrassed Levy struggle with what to do.

"I heard you guys got some room trouble cause someone pop'd out on ya at the last minute." she said, taking a gulp of her vodka. For a drunk, she seemed to always be well informed.

"How do you always know everything? Are you just spying on everything?" I asked. She just laughed and started at me for a good few minutes.

"I have people on the inside. Besides, I managed to get you guys in the same room together so you should be thanking me." she said. The four of us stared at her in shock before screaming in glee.

"Ms. Alberona, may I ask how this was to be? I asked Principal Makarov and he said we needed 5 people." asked Erza.

"Oh? Yeah I just told him that I was rooming with you guys." Cana said casually. Everyone just stared at the drunk woman. She slightly giggled before hopping off of Levy and sitting on Erza's lap. The class rep just blushed and sputtered non-sense, making the rest of us giggle.

"See that's all I'm asking for. A good time. Is that a little too much to ask?" said Cana. She gulped the whole bottle down before putting it in her purse and pulling out a new one. If its one thing that amazes me, its that alcohol poisoning was something that Cana was apparently immune to. But one thing that she wasn't subtle about was why she wanted to room with us.

"Ms. Alberona, could you please tell us why you want to room with us?" asked a nervous Levy.

"Oh cause I just wanted to. Don't worry, I swear I'm not gonna slip you a roofie or anything. Also, just call me Cana from now on. I'm only 24 you know." she said. I eyed her suspiciously before she finally sighed and stood up.

"Look, I just want some company, that's all. Maybe even a little advice.." she said mumbled, her face getting brighter by the minute. It took me a minute to realize what was going on, and when I did, I couldn't help but laugh.

"You like someone! You need advice, don't you!" I asked. The brunette could've been confused for a red pepper at this rate. The other girls realized what was going on and started laughing at her predicament.

"Just meet me by room 212! And don't give me no sass! I-I'm your teacher.. b-bye!" she said, running away towards the front. No matter how relaxing I wanted this to be, I knew this trip was going to be one that I would never forget.

* * *

 _The Hotel Room, Magnolia Ski Lodge, 5 p.m._

Cana was waiting for us out side room 212 when we had arrived. The woman wasn't drinking at the time so we all knew it was serious. She took the key out of her pocket and opened the door to our room. It was a beautiful room with three beds, a t.v., a mini fridge and a balcony. I gasped at how elegant the room was and ran out on to the balcony. Even though it was still cold outside, it gave us a beautiful view of the mountain that we would be snowboarding the next day. The white snow covered the mountain, almost like how a mother would cover its baby in a blanket. It made me feel a sense of serenity as I looked at the snow. But then, I saw a flash of something shiny go past me. I still couldn't make out what it was, but I knew that it was something small and glowing. Almost like a firefly.

"Lu-chan, come inside! Ms. Alberona says she has some games planned for us." said Levy. I inwardly cringed and gave my best friend a small smile.

Walking in, I noticed that Erza, Juvia, Levy, and Cana were sitting in a circle, leaving a spot for me. I sighed and sat down, glaring at the drunk. She smiled at me before putting the bottle down in her purse. I gasped at the sudden gesture, noting how serious this was.

"You put down the bottle?! Wow this must be more serious than I thought." I said.

"Hey, I can put down the bottle any time I want!" yelled Cana.

"Juvia would have to disagree with that." said Juvia. We all laughed at the comment, making Cana blush even further.

"Well maybe you could help me out with that. Look there's this guy..." she said quietly.

"Is he a cute guy?" I asked.

"Does he like books?" asked Levy.

"Is he an athlete?" asked Juvia.

"Does he like Strawberry Cake?" asked Erza. Everyone stared at the redhead confused until she waved it away.

"He's definitely hot. He's got this nice blond hair and he has these piercing gray eyes. I've tried all I could to try and flirt with him, but it just seems like he's not interested. I don't know what to do." she said quietly. She had a huge blush on her face and look thoroughly confused and upset. I smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Cana, I think what you need is a makeover." I said with a smile on my face.

"M-make over? But what's wrong with the stuff I have now?" asked the 24 year old.

"No offense but it's... too casual." said Juvia.

"Yes, your attire is very laid back, not very outgoing." said Erza.

"But I show cleavage!" yelled Cana.

"Yes but sometimes cleavage isn't enough. It's all about how you present yourself. Don't worry. By the time this trip ends, you'll be looking like a model." said Levy.

Cana folded her arms and mumbled something about high school kids knowing too much these days. I laughed and get up going through my clothes to find my bath supplies before turning around towards the girls. "Let's head into the bath house, okay?" I said. They all nodded and grabbed their supplies. When we made our way there, I noticed that Lisanna was happily talking to Michelle and Angel. The scene made my stomach churn and I just kept walking with the girls. When we made it there, I started undressing and neatly putting my clothes up. I grabbed a towel before noticing Juvia still in her clothes.

"Juvia, what's wrong?" I asked. She blushed a little before shyly putting her head down.

"I'm kind of nervous. I've never gotten in an onsen before and I'm nervous about showing off my body." she said quietly.

"Oh Juvia, I'm sure that you're have a nice figure. Don't be nervous. I'm sure that you look great." I say.

I wave her off and enter the bath house, noticing the steam every where. I slowly stepped in, shivering at how hot it was. Eventually I was fully in and sighed at how relaxing it was. The water rippled a little and I realized that someone had entered the water. I looked up to see a shy Juvia float in towards me before settling in next to me. Cana, Erza and Levy came in a little late and we all relaxed, feeling the water work its magic.

"Oh man, does this feel like heaven." said Cana as she sunk in a little further.

"Yeah... hey Juvia. I've been meaning to ask you but why do you have a crush on Gray? He seems like a jackass if he's dating Angel." I ask. Juvia visibly tensed and I was about to apologize for my comment when she sighed.

"Everyone has these misconceptions about Gray, but Juvia knows who he really is. One day, Juvia was doing errands for a teacher when Juvia tripped and fell. Gray caught me and ever since then, we were friends. Though it was only 7th grade, Gray was Juvia's best friend. But in 8th grade, he started dating Angel and stopped talking to Juiva. Juvia didn't know what happened but Juvia knows that it's because of Angel." said Juvia.

"Oh Juvia, I"m sorry that you had to go through that." said Levy.

"Sounds like Angel's a cock-blocker." said Cana.

"Ms. Alberona, I don't think that language is appropriate." said Erza, stunned a little by Cana's language.

"Oh really now. I don't think it's appropriate for the class rep to be making out in the classroom after school." said Cana with a smirk. Everyone was surprised by the new information and looked to Erza for confirmation. We all knew it was true when she had a huge blush on her face.

"Oh! Who is it?" I asked eagerly.

"It's Jellal, isn't it!" said Levy.

"N-no w-way! J-jellal? Hahaha! P-p-please." said Erza nervously. We all giggled at the blushing girl until she sighed and dropped her head.

"How did you know?" asked Erza.

"I know everything and see everything. I know that the shorty over here has a thing for metal heads, if you know what I mean." said Cana. Levy blushed and I started laughing.

"I think everyone knew that." I say with giggle.

"It was one study date! One study date!" Levy said with a huge blush. We all started laughing until Cana turned towards me. I shut up instantly and stared at her.

"What?" I say.

"Oh don't think that I've forgotten about you and the pink wonder." said Cana.

"Oh no, no you don't. I don't like him and he has girlfriend named Lisanna." I tell her.

"Yeah sure. But I can smell the sexual tension off of you two. I can also tell that you both deny it through fury. Trust me when I say that you want the D." says Cana. I jump up quickly and point a finger at her.

"That's a lie!" I yell. Cana stands up too and smirks at me.

"Oh please honey, I know horny when I see it!" she says.

I was about to give her another retort when I heard a scream from the boys section. "Look out!" yelled someone from the other side. We tried to get out of the water as fast as we could but it was too late for me. A flying, naked Natsu flew through the wall from the other side, landing right on top of me. My towel fell off so he saw me in all of my glory. His face landed right in between my chest and his 'area' was dangerously close to mine. a huge blush came on my face and I screamed, punching him in the face. I blushed and grabbed my towel, trying to cover up any area I could while Natsu got up and did the same. But what I saw next was something that made me shiver. Natsu had something sticking through the towel, which made Levy and Juvia scream and prompted Erza to go beat him up. I sighed when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I told you I know horny when I see it. See ya in the room!" said Cana as she skipped away happily.

This trip was gonna be a bitch.

* * *

A/N: And that was chapter 7~! I hope it was funny and worth it. Please review and tell me what you think. Until the next chapter, Ja Ne~!


	8. Chapter 8

Yoooooooo~! So I'm back with another chapter! :D I want to thank everyone who reviewed that chapter and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter :) Things are gonna start heating up in the next few chapters, so I hope that ya'll enjoy this next one. Enough speaking, enjoy!

* * *

 _Natsu's P.O.V., Magnolia Ski Lodge, 7:00 p.m._

"Lucy, wait" I yelled after finally getting my clothes on. The blond girl just kept walking away from me, ignoring my protests. Finally I grabbed her arm and spun her around, only to find an angry yet blushing girl.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You sneaked into the women's bath and you expect me to forgive you, you pervert?" she said. She roughly pulled her wrist away from me and crossed them over her chest.

"Look, it's not what you think, I swear." I said.

"Oh really now. Please, do explain how your actions are justified." she responded. I just sighed and awkward scratched the back of my head.

"It all started when we made it to our hotel room.."

* * *

 _Magnolia Ski Lodge, 5:00 p.m._

"I'll see you later, babe." said Lisanna as she kissed me on the lips once more. I smiled and watched her walk away, sighing at how things turned out. I was very shocked when Lisanna had asked me out. She was like family to me, nothing more than a little sister. But I just couldn't deny her. I could see how much she loved me and I didn't want to break her heart. So I decided to give it a go and see how things turned out. She's a really great girlfriend but I just don't know how to end it. I sighed once more and grabbed my bags, walking from the lobby to the hotel room that I was supposed to be in. I finally made it to room 206 and opened the door to find the guys staring at me. Jellal, Gray, and Gajeel all laughed in happiness as we all bro hugged.

"Yo guys, I didn't know you all had this room!" I say, hi-fiving Gray.

"Yeah man, I guess Principal Dreyar really likes us!" says Gray.

"I guess he does. Gajeel, hows it going? I hear that the short one has been giving you some problems." I say.

"She acts like she doesn't want it but trust me when I say that she's going to be begging for this in no time." Gajeel says. I smile at the Metal head and walk over to Jellal, who was neatly putting his stuff up.

"Oh c'mon Jellal, this is just one room. Don't go all neat freak on me. Oh yeah, I heard that you and Erza have been getting down lately." I wink.

"E-Erza? W-whaaat? P-please." says Jellal with a blush and a stutter. I just laugh and plop on my bed, taking in our awesome our room was. With five beds and a balcony, I felt like I could get used to this. I decide to get up and walk outside, taking in the crisp December air. The blew hard at my face but I honestly didn't feel it. I always had this weird body temperature that I could never figure out. But I never got cold, not even in a blizzard.

"Yo, Flame Brain! We're gonna onsen! You coming?" asked Gray. I nodded and was about to walk out when I saw something small and glowing pass through the trees. I peered out further into them but it seemed like it was nothing. I sighed and walked in, grabbing my things.

We all started making our way towards the onsen and started getting undressed. We showered to get all of the crap off of us before finally settling in the relaxing water. All the guys were complaining about how hot it was but it seemed perfectly fine to me. We were all just fine until Mr. Strauss came barging into the hot spring, smiling with enthusiasm.

"Hello! It's so manly so see students bonding together in the springtime of youth!" yelled Mr. Strauss. He entered the hot spring slowly before finally getting settled in.

"Hey Mr. Strauss. What do you think of the hotel so far?" asked Jellal.

"I think its wonderful and manly!" he yelled in triumph, flexing his arms for more emphasis.

"Yeah, I think it's just wonderful." said Gray grumpily as he looked at his phone.

"Dude, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Angel is yelling at me for not buying her a necklace like the one Michelle has." he says, throwing his phone to god knows where.

"Dude, why are you still with her?" asks an annoyed Gajeel.

"I don't know man, I just don't want to deal with all the bullshit afterwards." he said.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad. And if worse comes to worse, Juvia still likes you." I say, sinking further in to the water.

"Juvia? No man, she hates me." he says.

"Dude, I've been best friends with Juvia since we were little and that girl is in love with you." says Gajeel.

"Oh you mean like how Levy has the hots for you?" says Jellal. We all laugh at the joke except for Gajeel, who was blushing furiously.

"Just you wait, I will get the smartest girl in school!" says Gajeel with triumph. We all laugh some more until we notice that Mr. Strauss is crying with a huge smile on his face, mumbling about how manly kids are these days and how the world is becoming manlier.

"Anyway, Natsu, how's things going with Lisanna." asks Gray. I was about to respond when I felt a dark aura coming towards me. I turn to see Mr. Strauss glaring at me like he was a bull and I was the red target. "Oh? So you are the one dating my sister?" he said.

I quickly stand up in shock, not knowing about this new piece of information. "What? She said you guys were cousins?!" I say but Mr. Strauss wasn't having any of that. "Oh really now? Are you saying that she would lie? She's the perfect example of manliness and heaven! How dare you!" he yells before lunging at me. I tried to dodge his attacks but it was too hard to do that when in water. The guys managed to hold him back but he kept coming. Just when I felt like things would finally calm down, I heard Gray yell "Look out!" and felt the wind being knocked out of me as I flew through the wall and onto a naked Lucy.

* * *

 _Lucy's P.O.V., Magnolia Ski Lodge, 7:00 p.m._

I stared at the pink monster for a good five minutes before laughing my ass off at his story. From the part to where Mr. Strauss found out about him dating Lisanna to his physical reaction. Everything sounded hilarious and I just couldn't help but laugh. He protested and said that it wasn't his fault, but in a way, it was.

"Oh man, it sucks to be you right now, doesn't it." I say, still giggling a little.

"It's not funny, he thinks that I'm gonna rob her of her manliness or something, I don't know. Point is, it was all an accident and I'm sorry." he says quietly. I smiled and waved it off.

"It's okay. It was a misunderstanding and I forgive you." I say. He gives me a weird look before looking around oddly. I take this moment to look at his features and his face. He had a chiseled jaw and the most wonderful brown eyes I had ever seen. Not that I cared or anything, I just, you know, thought they were nice. I kept spacing out until I heard my name being called.

"Hello? Are you okay? Aren't you gonna get me back for this? Insult me? Hit me?" he asks hesitantly.

"No, I think Erza's already punished you enough. Well, see ya, you... piece of cotton candy! Well you're not cotton candy but you just have pink hair and well... Bye!" I yell, rushing away from him. My face felt extremely hot and I just inwardly groaned.

' _Oh nice Lucy, compare him to freaking cotton candy. I swear my flirting skills are sub-par... flirting? W-what? Oh hell no! Cana...'_ I think to my self as I made my way towards the hotel room. Once I make it there, I sigh and just take a deep breath before entering the room. I found all the girls sitting on the floor, chatting and giggling about something. I just turned towards Cana and glared before making my way over and sitting on the floor.

"Okay so let's get started. I think we should assign roles. Lucy, you're hair. Erza, clothes. Juvia, you can give advice on flirting and I will do make up." said Levy.

"Woah, woah, woah, I didn't sign up for make up." said Cana.

"Trust me, when we're done with you, he's gonna be putt in your hands." I say.

Levy gets up and grabs her make up bag while I go through my stuff for some hair supplies. Juvia starts talking to Cana about how to flirt with a guy while Erza looks for clothes. Once we grab all that we need, we start closing in one the casual woman, who looks at us in fear.

"Okay woah there. Guys...this is a bit much...guys?" Cana says terrified but we just keep coming at her. Payback is a bitch.

* * *

Dinner was just in 30 mins but we all managed to finally get ready and make Cana look like a damn model. She sported a nice red tank top with a black shawl and some black leggings. She had on some combat boots and her hair was down in curls. Levy really did her make up nice because she gave her that shadowy look and cherry red lipstick. Juvia had some gold jewelry, which really accented Cana's outfit. When we finally finished, I couldn't help but admire our work.

"You're too hot...hot damn. Seriously someone call the police or the fire man." I say joking. Cana shyly walks up to the mirror and looks at her appearance, shocked.

"Juvia thinks that Cana looks like bad news... that man is definitely gonna have to have you." she said smiling.

"You went from 0 to a 100, real quick." says Levy.

"You look wonderful, Cana" says Erza. With that, Cana turned around and smiled at us, tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

"Thank you.. thank you so much.." she says. We all give her a big group hug before making our way to dinner.

We were all chatting away when I noticed Natsu and Lisanna having an argument. She looked upset and Natsu looked like he was in the dog house. Apart of me felt happy but another part of me was confused with these new found feelings. I looked away and kept walking, hoping to ignore the look that Erza was giving me. I didn't understand anything and it seemed like all of this happened cause of Cana. I shook my head and kept walking with the girls, trying my hardest to ignore the painful feelings in my chest.

* * *

 _Midnight, Mt. Hakobe,_

The cloaked figure was once again making its way towards a cave on Mt. Hakobe. They trudged through the forests of Magnolia once more and finally made it to the entrance of the cave. But instead of walking to the secret compartment, they were met with 5 other figures who were also wearing cloaks, their faces shrouded in darkness.

"The time has come, Red. Lumien Histore and the first master can no longer protect these fairies anymore. The spell will wear off any day now." said one, turning to the cloaked figure who had just entered the cave.

"I know... We will strike tomorrow night." said 'Red'.

"But master, if we do that-"

"Shut up! You will obey me! Fairy tail will no longer exist in the history books!" said 'Red'.

'Red' walked towards the entrance of the cave and started laughing maniacally. They were laughing so hard that they fell to the floor, in pain and in happiness. They slowly got up, raising their hands toward the sky, almost as if they were worshiping it. "You have forgotten me once. But no more, Celestial Queen. You will pay for your misdeeds. The only forgiveness I want from you now is your blood." they said.

"Master, the night sky smiles upon you happily." said another cloaked figure.

"Good. Because after I'm done with Fairy Tail, then it will be nothing more than a ghost story."

* * *

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter because this is when shit is about to go down. Also, in the reviews, tell me if you know what songs they were quoting. Who ever can figure out what song Juvia was saying gets a free internet cookie. Also, Erza didn't quote a song. So please, review, follow and favorite. Until next time, Ja Ne~!


	9. Chapter 9

Yoooooooooo~! So I'm am so proud to say that we've made it to chapter 9 people! Holy shit, like you guys do not know how happy I am to have made it this far. :D Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm just vacationing in California so I couldn't use Wi-fi or anything like that for a while. p.s. San Francisco is such a beautiful city :3 Also, I just caught up with the manga Nisekoi and there is something that I would like to address...

 **THERE WILL BE NOT BE A LOT OF EMOTIONAL FRUSTRATION IN THIS FANFICTION!**

Like seriously, Nisekoi is awesome but the amount of bullshit that the author is pulling is pissing me off. It's like this.

 **Onodera:** I really want to confess to Ichijou-kun but I'm not sure if I should so I'm just gonna blatantly stare at him, dodge every possible question about me liking him, and hope that he understands my affection through body language. This should definitely work.

 **Chitoge:** I'm too aggressive to the point where I can't even confess how I feel. But being his "best friend" is good right? It's not the friendzone...right?

 **Tsugumi:** I must protect ojou-sama! I can't stand that stupid Ichijou Raku, with his perfect eyes, perfect lips, perfect hair... what am I thinking?! Protect ojou-sama!

 **Marika and Yui:** (The only two damn people to openly declare their love to Raku)

 **Raku:** (Doesn't remember shit about the promise and can't tell if he loves Kosaki or Chitoge)

Seriously, Nisekoi pissed me off with 178 chapters of what if's and how do I say "I love you". Readers, I swear to you all that there will be frustration when in it comes to emotions in this fanfiction, but not Nisekoi level. -_- Now that I've gotten this out of my system, please enjoy this next installment :)

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V., Magnolia Ski Lodge, 5:00 a.m.

My eyes fluttered open to bright, sunny winter morning. My view, I could see the snow capped mountains and the frost covered trees. I felt at peace, warm and cozy in my bed, not really wanting to get up. I always loved that feeling on a cold winter's day, because it gave me shivers and made me feel at peace with my life. But this time, I didn't get that feeling. It seemed like everything was too perfect and I felt like something was going to happen. Sitting up, I noticed that it was five in the morning and everyone was still asleep.

Cana was all sprawled out on her bed, covers all over the place and an empty bottle in her hand. I really felt bad for the woman. Apparently she had a huge crush on Mr. Laxus Dreyar, the Bio teacher. But he shot her down nicely and politely, so I will give him props for that. Cana didn't show it, but she was truly hurt. She had a bunch of tissues on the bed, clearly from her tears. I sighed and pulled the covers her bra and pantie clad body.

Levy was quietly sleeping in pretty much the same position as Cana. But her covers weren't on the floor, but instead at the bottom of the bed. I quietly giggled at the sight and the memories at dinner. We were normally talking when Gajeel came over, declaring his love for her. She started blushing and stutter for at least 3 minutes until I had to calm her down so that she could give him a proper answer. _'Finally, these two nerds are dating.'_ I thought to myself as I cover her up.

Juvia was sleeping on her side, face contorted in a frown. She clearly was having a bad dream and started shaking a little. I quickly, yet quietly made my way towards her and rubbed her back in an attempt to help her. She calmed down, seeming to feel a little better. I really felt bad for the girl since she was mostly Michelle and especially, Angel's main target of bullying. Angel clearly talked about her at dinner that night and Juvia had to stop me herself because I was ready to mess up her face. Juvia seemed to be peacefully sleeping so I quietly got up.

As I got near the door, I noticed Erza sleeping flat on her back, with her arms folded neatly on her stomach. It kind of scared me a little how scary she could be, even when sleeping. But she instantly becomes like a little kid when she gets her strawberry cake or finds a really cute dress. I smiled at her peacefully contorted face and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. I decided that an early morning walk around the hotel was needed.

As I slowly passed by the windows and took in the Mountain scenery, I felt myself bump into something and let gravity take me. I closed my eyes, ready to feel pain when nothing came. I peek through my eye lids to see Natsu holding me, centimeters from my face. I felt my face get hot and got back on my feet, feeling upright. I backed away to a respectful distance and stared at the pink man.

"Good Morning Luce." he said quietly. I took a deep breath and tried to relax my erratic heart beat.

"Morning Natsu. Why are you up this early?" I ask, turning towards the window and leaning on the wood.

"Just woke up early. You?" he says, doing the same.

"Same." I say.

We stand there, quietly watching the animals come out of the forest and begin their morning routine. I take this time to glance over at Natsu, taking in his features. He had on a gray tank top with black gym shorts and some slippers. His hair was messy and all over the place, and his face looked a little scruffy and restless. I could tell that he was worried about something, yet he didn't want to tell me. I could smell the musk off of his and somehow, it made me shiver. His breathing was slow, almost like the beat of a drum.

"Like what you see?" he says with a smirk. I jump a little in surprise before quickly shaking my head.

"I was just looking in that d-direction." I say.

"Right." he says sarcastically. The silence goes on for a little longer before I hear Natsu sigh and scratch his head. He looked a little frustrated and stared at me, almost like he was pondering something. "Luce, is it okay if I talk to you about something?" he asks. I nod my head and he intently stares out the window.

"Luce, I feel like something bad is going to happen today. Like really bad. I'm not sure what it is but I just feel it." he says.

"What? I got that same feeling when I woke up! That's really weird." I say. He turns towards me, a little surprised and little worried. He grabs my shoulders and stares into my eyes, almost as if he was searching for an answer.

"Luce, Gray and Erza got this same feeling yesterday." he says quietly.

"What? There's no way." I say, backing away, hoping he's just joking with me. He lets his arms down and shakes his head.

"Something about today...I feel like this is going to be a memorable day. Both good and bad." he says quietly. I hold my arms and rub them, feeling a little chilly and cold.

"Natsu... I'm a little scared. What should we do?" I ask desperately.

"I'm not sure but I think we should wait and see what happens. Maybe its just our imaginations." he says quietly.

I nodded my head and sigh, getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. This feeling was like the feeling that you were going find something gruesome and scary. Like an actress in a scary movie. I must have spaced out hard because suddenly, I felt a large pair of arms circle around my waist and hug me. I felt myself stiffen for a moment and then finally relaxing into the hug, circling my arms around his waist. I could feel all of his muscles and pectorals pressed against my hands and it felt wonderful. I closed my eyes and if I relaxed enough, I could just hear his heart beat.

"Luce?" he said huskily, his breath hitting my ear.

"Mm?" I say, feeling like a baby being cradled.

"Thanks for being my best friend."

It was like a ton of bricks had fallen all over me. Like my worst nightmare smashing through a wall and coming to get me. I felt a wave of depression wash over my and in that moment, the moment he said that, I knew I had feelings for him. But I can't do anything, especially when he was still with Lisanna, the one he truly loves. I now realized my role in all of this. I was the best friend, the loyal one, the one who was to be there for him always but could never fall in love with him. As much as I wanted to cry, I put on my best smile that I could've mustered.

"I feel the same way."

* * *

I closed the door behind me and headed straight for my bed, hoping that I could conceal all of my sobs and weeps into the pillow. After I told Natsu that I had to go back, I quickly walked away at a far enough distance until I felt the tears come to my eyes. I didn't want anyone to see me so I tried to make it there as fast as I could. Now that I was in the safety of the hotel room, I was ready to let it all out into my pillow when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around to see that it was Cana, with a compassionate look on her face. She brought me into her arms, cuddling me and making me feel warm and safe in her arms.

"It's okay Blondie, it's all gonna be okay." she whispered. I felt more tears come out of my eyes until I was full out sobbing in her chest, clutching for dear life.

"C-Cana... I-I l-love him!" I tell her.

"I know you do. I always knew it." she says.

"What s-should I d-do?" I ask, pulling away and looking up into her eyes. She sighed and rubbed my head.

"Just be yourself, and nothing else. I'm sure, he will love you just as you are." she says.

"Thank you Cana. I don't think I should be asking you for advice though since last night was a fail..." I say. She laughs and takes a swig of her bottle.

"Hey listen up. You and the other girls did a lot for me yesterday and even though it didn't work, you guys gave it your all. This is the least I can do." she says with a huge smile.

"Thanks Cana. You know, you're more than a counselor. You're almost like a mother to us all. Thank you for being there for me." I say. I quickly run in the bathroom, hiding my blush since I didn't want her to see my blush. I sighed and decided that after a long shower, I was going to tell all the girls about my crush on Natsu. I knew that they would understand and help me out. I knew that this was gonna be one hell of a day.

* * *

 _Lucy's P.O.V, Magnolia mountains, 10:00 p.m._

"Lu-chan! Let's go! The mountain is great!" said Levy as she dragged a terrified Gajeel down the slope. I laughed at the sight of it all and decided that I was going to give it a try. Using the poles to push me off, I started skiing down the mountain, feeling the crisp air in my face. I could smell how clean and fresh the winter air was. I felt a pleasurable chill fall over my body. Everything just felt right, until I saw Natsu helping Lisanna with her skiing, looking happy. In that moment, I lost my balance and face planted into the snow.

"Lu-chan! Are you okay?" Levy said as she raced over to me. She helped me up until I was upright and able to stand on my feet. She looked in the direction that I was looking.

"Lucy...you really are in love with him, huh." she said. I just nodded solemnly and looked down, not wanting her to see the look of despair on my face. She smiled and put both of her arms on my shoulders, giving me a look of determination.

"You got this Lu-chan! I believe in you! Oh!" she said, screaming her war cry. I did the same and laughed at the bubbly girl. I was about to follow her when the sky suddenly darkened and a burst of lighting hit the top of the mountain. Thankfully, there was no one up there. The phenomenon was definitely a sight to see. But what was new to me was the fact that there were 6 cloaked figures at the top of it, all of their faces hidden from sight. One of them stepped forward, indicating that she was clearly the leader.

"FAIRES! YOU'RE TIME IS UP! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP AND MEET YOUR INEVITABLE FATE!" she screamed. I knew it was a females voice, but I also knew that it sounded familiar. She took off her hood to reveal that it was no-other than Michelle, Natsu's ex. I was about to yell back at her when a huge avalanche was coming down on us. Everyone screamed and started rushing down the mountain. Levy was gone so I tried to make it down as fast as I could, trying to help anyone I could. I was so close to the bottom when I tripped and fell on something. I started rolling, but the avalanche was gaining on me. I knew that by the time I made it to the bottom, I would be buried in it. Just when I felt like it would be my last moments on this earth, a big shadowy figure appeared over me, trying to stop the avalanche.

When I looked up, I noticed that it was Principal Makarov, like about fifteen times taller than he was before. I was horrified at the image and shocked at what my eyes seeing. Our Principal was a giant! And he was protecting me. "YOU WILL NOT HURT MY CHILDREN!" he yelled and that's when I started to black out. The pressured feeling that I got when I fainted that last time, it came back. Except this time, the walls broke, and I could feel everything coming back to me. The memories that I should've remembered. The memories of another life.

* * *

A/N: And that's the latest chapter! I would love to hear all of your review and thoughts on my story because it really means a lot to me. I always read them so say whatever you thing ^_^ Well, until next time, Ja Ne~!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello readers! I'm back with another chapter and I just want to thank all of the people who have reviewed this story. This story is something different and definitely something that you will not expect. I love reading your theories on it because it makes me happy. But please, keep writing more theories ^_^ Especially on who you think the villains are because they are not who you expect ;) But another mystery and rambling! Onward with the story!

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V., Dream State

I once again found myself in the darkness, surrounded by a waterfall of memories and places that I had supposedly been to. People, names, and places all rushed into my head like they were desperate to make their way into my heart again. I saw images of Natsu, Happy, and everyone who went to Fairy Tail High. I saw images of people I had supposedly know, like a little girl with blue hair and some boy with raven hair. Everything looked like a movie, something that made the sensations and emotions ace. I felt a sense of warmth come over, but at the same time, I was even more confused.

In front of me, something bright materialized. It was so bright that I had to cover my eyes to keep from going blind. When I felt the warmth and brightness go down, I saw myself, floating with a heavenly glow and wearing clothes that I had never seen before. She was dressed in a beautiful white gown and almost looked like an angel. The other me had a nice smile on her face and had long, flowing hair. She seemed older and looked more like a woman compared to my teenage body. I blushed and felt nervous under her gaze, even though I was looking at the older version of myself.

"Hello." she said softly. I never felt more nervous and confused in my life.

"W-what's g-going on?" I asked. She looked down sadly, as if she was falling into some sort of memory.

"You are finally waking up. After all this time... we're waking up. Now I can finally see him..." she whispered, a tear slowly running down her face.

"See who?" I asked, curious at this person she could be talking about. She looked up at me, before floating towards me and placing her forehead on mine. "Remember." she whispered before I felt myself falling into unconsciousness again. Before I faded, I smelled a faint scent of smoke on her.

* * *

Magnolia Ski Lodge, Unknown time, Lucy's P.O.V

I groaned when I felt all of my senses coming back to me. I groggily opened my eyes to see that I was back in the hotel room that I shared with the girls. Sitting up, I felt like I had been hit by a ton of bricks and a tow truck. _'What the hell happened?'_ I thought to myself as I tried to remember what happened. It was all foggy, with snow and giant people. But the one thing that stood out to me was the fact that I saw that older version of me in my dream. She said a word... it was... something like...

 _Remember._

Searing pain hit me in the back of my head, almost like I was being stabbed. All of my nerves were on edge and I felt like even the slightest pain would feel like I was being tackled. I fell over on to the floor and groaned in pain, curling into a ball. The unknown memories came in like wildfire and wouldn't stop. I almost screamed but it was like my voice wouldn't work. It kept going on like this for five agonizing minutes until it abruptly stopped. The sweat that had protruded off of me had soaked through my clothes and I felt lightheaded. I stayed on that floor for about a few minutes until I had enough strength to get on my knees. I was angry, tired, but most of all confused. What the hell was going on? Who am I and just what happened to me. I crawled my way towards the door and managed to get out. I closed it and walked to a banister that over looked the lodge. I held onto it and when I had just enough support, I tried to stand on my own two legs. It almost felt like I had no bones in my legs because they wobbled so much.

Tentatively, I took a step forward, before falling on the ground again. Sighing, I knew that this meant crawling was the only option for me. I decided that I would make my way towards Principal Makarov's room. Hopefully he would have answers there. Making my way there, I thought of all the memories I had, except for a few. They felt blurred out, something apparently that I didn't want to remember. Finally, I made it to Principal Makarov's room. I grabbed the door handle and pushed it open, only to find Natsu there with the principal and the receptionist, Ms. Strauss. They all stared at me, until Natsu snapped out of it and came over to me.

"Luce! What are you doing up out of bed?" asked a worried. I looked at him, confused at his tone. Since when was he so friendly towards me? That's when I remembered that we were best friends now so things would be a little different now. He helped me up into a chair and I sat down, feeling my muscles relax. Well I felt like I finally got my breathing back to normal, I glared at Makarov.

"Principal Makarov, I don't mean to be rude but what the hell is going on?" I said angrily. Natsu just stared at me, shocked. Ms. Strauss and Principal Makarov did the same, almost as if I said something wrong.

"Luce, that's Master Makarov." said Natsu. I looked at him, bewildered and a little scared.

"What are you talking about Natsu? That's Principal Makarov. Why would his name be Master Makarov?" I said. Natsu's eyes widened and he looked at me like I was crazy. I just ignored him and glared at the principal, waiting for some sort of answers.

"What's going on? Why am I getting all these foreign memories all of a sudden? Why are you able to grow so big and what did Michelle mean about waking up and fairies? I don't understand anything!" I screamed, tears running down my face. I had never been more confused in my life. I felt lost and almost like everything in my life was a lie.

"Lucy, I will explain everything when everyone wakes up. Natsu, take her somewhere where she can rest." said Principal Makarov. I started to protest but Natsu put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head, showing me that this was something that would be explained in time. He picked me up and silently left the room. There was a silence as he walked, something that Natsu never did. Whatever it was, this was definitely something serious. I looked down at my open palms and felt my eyes water instantly.

"Don't cry Luce. I hate when you cry." he said. I looked up at him to see him looking down at me with a slight frown on his face. Quickly wiped my face and looked away again. I had never experienced this with Natsu. This was something different and new to me. If it was one thing I didn't understand, it was this Natsu in front of me. We finally arrived to my room and I opened the door. He gently set me down on the bed, pulled the covers over me and looked at me. I turned away from his gaze on me because it felt foreign and new. I heard him sigh before I heard footsteps and a click of the door being closed. I suddenly felt tired and drifted away into dream land. Something told me that in a few hours, I would learn all of the answers to my questions.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V., Magnolia Ski Lodge, Main lobby, 3:00 p.m.

I found myself seated in a crowd of angry and confused people. Everyone looked worried while some looked flat out angry. Principal Makarov stood at the top of the balcony, accompanied by Ms. Strauss and the Geography teacher, Mr. Dreyar, his son. The principal finally told us all to settle down and soon enough, it was quiet.

"Hello, my children. I know things seem scary and confusing right now, but I promise you, everything will be explained. Please listen carefully to what I am about to say. You may not believe it, but it is all true. I swear this to you all." he says slowly. The crowd starts to murmur nervously until it dies down and everyone pays attention to the master.

"The lives that you have lived so far... they are all lies. We live in a world full of magic, but you all have been asleep for a hundred years. We are a magical guild called Fairy Tail and I am the Master, Makarov. I know this seems ridiculous, but the first master, Mavis, put you all under a spell. Years before, some of you underwent this spell at a place called Tenrou Island and were asleep for seven years." he says. I felt my heartbeat quicken at the name of that island. _'I remember what happened there... Tenrou... first master... Mavis...'_ I thought to myself as I intently listened to what the principal had to say.

"After those people came back after 7 years, we were attacked by a man named Zeref 2 years later. His final attack almost killed us all, but we were saved by the first Master Mavis. She used that same spell that put us to sleep, however, it had some side effects to it. We slept longer than intended and became a few years younger. But the major side effect that came with it was that we lost all memories of the life we had before. We lost all access to our magic and we also had to basically start over with our lives. From birth to now." he said.

Everything around me stopped, like as if time had stopped. Everything that I had known, was a lie. All the memories I had made were fake and I all that I learned was fake. I felt like a piece of me had been forcefully torn from me. The piece of peace and calmness was gone and replaced by a gut wrenching fear. A fear that I had never felt before. People started screaming and some were angry and yelling obscenities at Makarov.

"If you all don't believe me, then I will show you proof. _Release._ " he said, waving his hand over the crowd. I was confused at first until I heard a gasp coming from someone. I looked down at my hand and noticed that a pink mark had appeared on my hand and was glowing. I stared at it, mesmerized by its features until I realized it was all true. People started screaming in terror once they realized that it was all true. We had been sleeping for a hundred years. There was a huge commotion and some people looked like they were going to pass out.

"Children! Calm down and breathe! I know you are all scared, and I know that you all are worried. But I promise you, everything will be okay. For now, go to your rooms and get some rest. Tomorrow, we head back to the school and begin to train and learn more about how to regain our powers." he said. The crowd silenced and people began moving back to their rooms. I sat in my seat, feeling like I had been betrayed by everything around. But I felt like I had been especially betrayed by Natsu because he knew everything and didn't tell me anything. I quickly got up and walked swiftly to my room. I was so close to making it there when I felt someone grab my wrist. Turning around, I saw the last person I wanted to see.

"Luce, I know things are confusing, but-"

"Why didn't you tell me anything, Natsu? I thought we were best friends!" I yelled at him. He sighed and put a hand on my shoulder, but I shied away from it. I wasn't going to fall for it this time. I was angry and he needed to know that.

"Lucy, I was trying to protect you! I didn't want your mind to be overloaded!" he yelled.

"I don't care! You're supposed to be there for me! I needed you and you left without a word!" I screamed. My face started getting hot and my cheeks were stained with salty, hot tears.

" Lucy, I'm sorry." he said quietly. I shook my head and backed away.

"Just leave me alone." I said before slamming the door in his face and flopping on my bed. My whole life was a life and I didn't want anything or anyone to mess with me. The last thing I needed right now was someone telling me that everything would be okay. Because it wasn't.

My entire life was nothing more than a lie.

* * *

A/N: Yeah... shit just hit the fan._. I hope this chapter explained more about what the hell was going on. I hope you guys enjoy and tell me your thoughts on what you think will happen next. Until next time, Ja Ne~! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter and I'm so happy that this story has made it up to 16 reviews, 28 favorites, and 52 followers! :3 That is an achievement in my eyes and I'm glad that people really like this story so far :) Enough rambling, here's the next chapter! :D

* * *

 _Lucy's P.O.V., Day after the attack, 1:00 p.m._

I sat on the bus, staring out the window at the snow caked fields and streets. I tried to calm down and chill, hoping that the snow would be soothing. But it just made me think about my life up until now. Everyone around me was talking to others excitedly, speaking of times that happened years ago and the memories made now. I isolated myself in the back because I really didn't feel like talking to anyone, especially Natsu. Everything was just too much but he knew everything. I could tell in Makarov's room.

I sighed and just stared out the window, thinking of my childhood. All those memories that I had made with Levy were fake. They weren't real and just something that fate had in store for me. I felt my eyes begin to water again and wiped my eyes. This wasn't going to happen. Not again. I decided that I would listen to some music to calm myself because I didn't want to think about reality. Plugging in my MP3, I turned to the one song that always gave me some comfort. My mom sang it to me when I would get too scared to sleep at night. Later on, I found out it was just a song by a band, but nevertheless, I cherished it with all of my heart. I couldn't wait anymore and just started quietly singing in the back.

 _"Fairy, where are you going, hikari, zenbu atsumete,_ _Kimi no ashita terasu yo..."_ I sang. I felt pressure merge next to me and saw Juvia sitting next to me. I looked at her as she shyly smiled at me. Looking at the girl with her long curly hair and piercing eyes, it was crazy to think that in another life, she was some lovesick girl who was all over Gray. But for a few months, I had known her as a shy girl who was too nervous to express her love. I took off my headphones and looked at her.

"Hello, Lucy. Juvia sees that you were all alone back here." she said with a small smile on her face. I looked away from her and down that the pink guild mark on my hand.

"Hey Juvia..." I said quietly. She frowned at me and sighed. There was a silence there that I felt was unbearable. Everyone seemed to be coping with how things were now, but I was the only one. I felt lonely and scared because everything was so different now.

"Juvia knows that you are scared. Juvia is the same since everyone found out about what happened." she quietly spoke to me.

"Juvia.." I began but she put her hand up.

"Please let Juvia finish, Lucy." she spoke. "Juvia knows that Juvia may not understand what Lucy's going through, but Juvia knows her pain. Everyone is going through the same pain that you are, but they are trying to make the most of it." she said. I looked over the seats to see people laughing and talking excitedly. But if you looked closely, you could see people shaking and some with tear stains. They all were scared and wondered what was going to happen next. But they smiled and caught up with people in the past. They looked so strong to me, and yet I still didn't understand how they could do it.

"All Juvia is trying to say is that you are not alone Lucy. We all are hurting and so is Natsu." she told me before getting up and walking back to her seat. I knew that she was trying to help, but I felt like this was a battle I needed to fight myself. I just didn't think I was ready to come to terms with everything. I decided to take a nap and listen to some good music. Maybe that would clear my mind of everything. I needed to be away from reality for a little while.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V., Fairy Tail High, 3:00 p.m.

The bus finally arrived to the school and we all piled out of it hesitantly, not sure where to go from here. Makarov told us all to go towards the auditorium around five o'clock and that he had some business to take care of. I wondered exactly what the hell was going on but I decided to head back to the dorm. I needed to talk to Levy and see how she feels about everything. Maybe talking to her would make me feel better about everything that was going on. As I walked to my dorm, I looked out the window and saw a reflection of myself smiling at me. I almost screamed but I quickly covered my mouth and looked around to see that no one was near me. I walked up to the window and glared at her.

"Hello, me." she said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked her. She slightly frowned at me and put her hands on her hips like I was doing something wrong.

"The real question is, what the hell are you doing?" she said to me. I scoffed at her remark and glared at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked her.

"You need to embrace me!" she said, pointing her finger at me accusingly. "You push me away and not only that, but you pushed away our true love!" she said to me. I looked at her with an enormous blush but still stood my ground.

"Natsu? He lied to me so I have no reason to speak to him. Also, he's not our lover. He has Lisanna..." I said quietly.

"Then you have to win him back. But you won't be able to have him if you don't embrace me." she said softly. I looked at my reflection in the window. I stared at her womanly features and her long flowing hair. She looked so mature but I just felt so much pressure. She looked confident, strong, and some one that was a role model. Not only that, but she was basically asking me to be her. I didn't know if I was ready for that.

"I'm sorry but I can't right now. I can't accept you..." I spoke in a wavering voice. I covered my face with my hands and began to cry with everything I had in me. I felt so helpless in the whole situation and I didn't know what to do. I felt like I was at the crossroads of two different worlds and I didn't think that I was ready for all of it. Then all of a sudden, I felt someone hug me from behind and bury their face in the crook of my neck.

"It's going to be okay Luce. Everything will be alright." said Natsu. I blushed and pulled away from him, my eyes red from crying. I quickly wiped my face and glared at him.

"I told you to leave me alone." I said, my voice wavering more than normal.

"Luce, I didn't find out until that day you came crawling in." he said quietly.

"Then why didn't you tell me right then and there Natsu!" I yelled at him.

"Because you woke up too soon! You needed rest and I didn't want to stress you out like that." he said. He walked closer to me and put his hands on my shoulder, staring at me intently. "Lucy, you're my best friend so you have to believe me when I say that I did it for you."

"Natsu... I'm so scared. Everyone is ready to accept their past so easily but I just feel lost. I feel like I have to choose between two worlds." I told him. In that moment, Natsu gave me the biggest smile he could muster. In that one smile, I felt all of my fears and confusion fade away.

"You'll be fine Lucy. You don't need to choose. Once you've managed to accept them both, I'm sure that you will be okay."

For the first time since everything happened, I felt a sense of calmness. I didn't know how he did it, but Natsu managed to help me over come my fears and calm me down. I laughed and hugged the goofball, snuggling my face in his chest. "Thanks Natsu. I'm sorry for how I reacted." I said quietly. He chuckled and hugged me back, making me feel warm all over. I pulled away and smiled at him, in turn in which he smiled right back at me.

"You're welcome Luce."

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V., Fairy Tail Auditorium, 5:00 p.m.

Sitting in the auditorium, I was next to all of the girls. We were all joking and laughing about our past lives and what we did. It was hard to remember much but it was hilarious hearing about how Juvia was before and how Erza was basically still the same. It felt fun to be able to feel like this with the girls again. It was almost nostalgic but I wouldn't tell them just yet. Makarov finally came out and stood proud on stage with Mira right beside him.

"My children, I know that these past few days have been especially hard on you. But I want you all to listen and trust me." he said heartily.

"We are in the midst of war. A group of wizards known as the Thorns of Time are currently trying to take out powerful wizard guilds all over the world. All of our allies are gone and we only have ourselves. We need to build more power and gain more allies if we are to defeat them. However, that is not our only problem." he said. Everyone in the crowd began to talk in a worried tone about this new evil guild.

"Our very own Michelle Lobster was the leader of this new threat and planned to kill us from the inside. Although she was unsuccessful, it made me realize that we need to access our powers if we are to save our land and our family. I know it is hard for some of you to accept this as reality but if you want to fight, then you are going to have to. So at this time, I am going to ask the people who do not wish to fight to leave right now. If any of you are too overwhelmed by everything, then you may leave right now and have your guild mark taken away from you." he spoke.

There was a huge silence as many people contemplated whether or not to leave. I felt like I was in that same position but I remembered what Natsu told me earlier. I wanted to help my country and I was ready to fight. I wasn't going to back out this time and I was ready to take on this responsibility. Even though I still couldn't fully accept everything, I knew that I wanted to fight. No one dared get up and Makarov smiled with joy.

"My children. You have all made a wise choice. Now, we will begin training tomorrow morning at 8:00 a.m. sharp. Until then, dinner will be served and-"

The auditorium doors burst open with a loud bang. The whole audience turned to see a young boy with purple hair holding an unconscious navy haired girl. He had scratches and bruises all over his body but the girl was worse for wear. She looked to have dealt huge blows to her mid area and her face was covered in dirt and grime. The young man was breathing heavily and looked like he had ran here.

"Please, help her!" he said. Mirajane ran over to to him and carried the young girl, taking her to the infirmary. The young man sighed in relief before falling unconscious to the ground. I ran over to him to help him up and took him to the infirmary. Looking at him, he clearly went through hell for this girl and cared for her. I smiled at his bravery and somehow, he reminded me a little bit of Natsu. I had a feeling that these next few months were going to be extremely hectic. But at the same time, I was sort of excited for it.

* * *

A/N: And that was chapter 11. A lot of things happened and I would love to hear your opinion on it. Until next time, Ja Ne~!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I know last didn't didn't have much action (almost like a filler chapter) but this chapter will explain why these new comers are here (pretty obvious who they are lol). I hope you guys enjoyed this story so far please tell me your thoughts on all of it :) Enjoy!

* * *

 _Romeo's P.O.V., Fairy Tail High, Unknown time_

I woke up to find myself in what looked like to be an infirmary of a school. My head felt groggy, like someone had hit it with a huge brick. I slowly sat up and looked at my surrounding area. A desk area with needles and medicine stood in the left corner of the room near the door. On the right side of the door, a cabinet full of medical supplies and an empty swivel chair. I sighed and remembered that I needed to make sure that Wendy was okay. But just as I was about to get up, a girl with blond hair walked in and a boy with pink hair walked in.

"Oh. I see that you're up." she said.

"Where is she?" I asked her.

"Oh your girlfriend? She's in the bed next over." he said. The blond one walked over and pulled back the curtain to reveal Wendy sleeping peacefully with Carla curled up at her side. I gave a huge breath of relief before realizing what the guy said earlier.

"Sh-she's not my g-girlfriend!" I stuttered. _'Nice save'_ I thought to myself as I felt my face grow hot. The blond girl just giggled and smiled at me.

"Right. Anyway, Makarov should be coming in soon to question you. But what's your name? How did you end up here?" she asked curiously. They both grabbed a seat and sat down, staring at me intently. Those eyes kind of scared me but looked like they were trying to understand something.

"Romeo. That girl over there is Wendy and Carla. We were traveling to this school to find the Fairy Tail guild." I say carefully.

"My name's Lucy and I guess you could call this the Fairy Tail guild. The pink blob here is Natsu." she said.

I was about to reply to her when a man with a mustache and purple hair burst in, staring at me intently. The fierceness in his eyes felt familiar to me in an odd way. He walked up and grasped my shoulder, making me feel a little uncomfortable. But all of a sudden his eyes started to water and he looked happy.

"Romeo? Is that really you? I remember you...my son...my son that was taken away from me." he said. My eyes widened at the remark before the memories came rushing at me. I looked at him before hugging him and bury my head into his shoulder.

"Dad..I've been looking for you... for months..." I whispered. He abruptly pulled back and stared at me confused.

"Months?" he said.

"They must have gotten there memory back earlier because they are young." said a small, old man who walked in a few moments ago.

"Master Makarov! You're alive!" I said excitedly. He smiled at me before hopping on my bed and sitting down.

"Romeo, please tell us all your journey so far." he said. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"It all started in the orphanage."

* * *

 _Romeo's P.O.V., Age 5, Cait Shelter Orphanage._

I stood in the corner of the orphanage, watching all the other children play games on the classroom floor. They were playing all sorts of games that looked fun but I never played with them. They didn't like me because of my odd hair and eyes. The other kids made fun of me and told me that I was going to stay in the orphanage forever. I stared at my old tennis shoes and my rags that I called clothing. I sat down and brought my knees closer to my chest. Soon, they would be coming over to make fun of me again.

"Why are you all alone?" said someone. I looked up to see a girl with short blue hair and really big brown eyes. Clearly this girl was new here and I didn't want her to get bullied too by talking to me. So I decided to push her away.

"Go away and leave me alone. You don't want to be near the freak of the orphanage." I tell her. She tilts her head in confusion before sitting down in front of me. I look at the girl like she was crazy and glare at her, hoping to scare her.

"Didn't you hear me? Go away! I don't want you here!" I told her. She touched my hair and smiled at me before laughing.

"I like your hair. It's weird but cool." she said with a smile. What was wrong with this girl?

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Yes. Sorry if I confused you earlier. I couldn't really understand you that well. My name is Wendy. What is your name?" she said happily with a smile. I stared at the girl and decided to try something.

"Romeo..." I whispered. She stared at my lips and scrunched her face up.

"Please repeat that." she said. I spoke my name again, but with little lip movement. She kept staring at my lips and that's when I realized something. This girl was deaf. She sighed and pouted at me.

"I guess you won't play with me either since you know now that I'm death." she said quietly. She got up and started to walk away, to her own corner. Something in my heart told me to go after her. I got up and grabbed her hand, in which she turned around. She stared at me, a little surprised but a little excited.

"Romeo. My name is Romeo." I told her, making sure that I moved my lips in a way that she could understand.

"R-Romeo.." she said slowly. She gave me the biggest smile and I knew that I finally made a friend.

* * *

 _Romeo's P.O.V., Age 14, August (Around the time that everyone started high school)_

Wendy and I made our way discreetly through the forest before we found a nice spot to camp for the night. The sun was starting to set so we had a few hours before it would be completely dark out. Wendy and I silently began setting our tent up and putting it in place. That was the weird thing about Wendy and I's friendship. We understood each other well even though we didn't really have to speak. At an early age, Wendy was able to learn how to read lips, but I chose not to talk much so that I didn't overwhelm her.

We finally finished pitching the tent and she looked at me, intently. "Romeo, we need to find some wood to start a fire. Can you please go get them while I go hunting for dinner?" she said calmly. I nodded and walked off, towards the woods.

Wendy and I ran away from the orphanage just a few weeks ago and we both knew that the authorities would be coming for us. But we were prepared since we were able to access our magic. We regained our memories when we were just 13 and have been training together to get strong enough to at least defend ourselves. However, we both knew of a threat that would be coming soon so we always had to be on alert. I managed to control my fire to the point where it wasn't bursting out like crazy. With Wendy, she had to learn how to use her wind to help her detect enemies or anything near her.

Picking up sticks and anything I could find, I made my way back to camp, and started a nice warm fire. I even grabbed a few sticks just to be able to cook our meal with. Wendy finally emerged with a ton of fish in her bag. I smiled at her, knowing that she used her air trick to get the fish easily.

"Easy as pie." she said happily. She started preparing the fish for the stew while I grabbed some nearby herbs to add flavor. As she was cooking, I noticed that something was wrong. Wendy always tried to be strong in front of me but she hid too much from me. It was hard to open her up and get her to understand that she could trust me.

"Romeo... do you think we'll be able to find them? Everyone from the guild?" she whispered quietly as she slowly stopped cooking. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and it just made me melt. I hated when she looked like she was going to cry. It gave me this aching feeling in my heart and I didn't like it.

"Of course Wendy. We're strong and I believe in us." I told her. She smiled and finished preparing the food before beginning to cook it. We chatted some more until I heard something rustling in the distance. Wendy noticed this and got into a defensive position, ready to attack what ever was coming at us. She used her air to tell how large our opponent was. The wind blew softly and that's when Wendy froze on the stop.

"Carla..." she whispered before running off into the woods. I ran after her, wondering what the hell was wrong with her. That's when I saw something that made me smile. She was hugging a small, white exceed that was hugging her back. It seemed that Carla had managed to find Wendy. The white exceed was dirty and clearly weak, but she kept hugging Wendy with all of the strength she could muster. Just looking at this scene, I could feel it in my heart that things were going to get better.

I knew that Fairy Tail wasn't that far away.

* * *

 _Romeo's P.O.V., Present Day, Fairy Tail High_

"After we found Carla, we kept heading South on foot until we were ambushed by Michelle and her group. We managed to escape and I made my way here." I said, finishing my story. Makarov nodded his head while my dad just started spouting words about how proud he was of me.

"I see. Well you're safe now Romeo. Welcome home." said Makarov. At that moment, Wendy groggily sat up and held her forehead. I rushed over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me before staring at the other people in the room. She was frightened at first, but then she calmed down when I saw her smiling.

"Where are we, Romeo?" she asked quietly.

"We made it Wendy. We're in Fairy Tail. We're home." I said while she read my lips. Her face turned into one of happiness and hugged me with all that she had. I was startled by the sudden hug but gave into it and hugged her back. I could smell the hints of lavender in her hair and brought her closer to me, not wanting to let it go. I was so confused but throughout everything that has happened, Wendy always made me feel at peace with myself. I pulled back and started introducing her to everyone in the room.

"This is my dad, Macao." I told her. I felt my face grow hot when I introduced her to my dad. It was sort of embarrassing since this was the first girl that my dad has ever met. She shook her hand and smiled at her.

"Hello, My cow." she said happily. My dad started laughing and Wendy looked at me worriedly. I started laughing too when she puffed up her cheeks in protest and glared at me. I regained my breath and calmed down.

"No Wendy, Ma-cao. All together." I told her. Once she realized her mistake, she blushed like a tomato.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." she said, bowing in an apologetic manner. Dad just stopped her and smiled at her.

"As long as you bring me grand children in the future, then it's fine." he said happily. I blushed and glared at him while he laughed heartily.

"Dad! She's not my girlfriend!" I said. Everyone in the room laughed except Master, who was staring intently at the flushed Wendy.

"Master, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Please bring Wendy here." he said. I tapped Wendy and pointed her towards the Master. She walked over and smiled at him happily. He just nodded and put his hands over the sides of her face before mumbling something. Wendy's whole body went frigid and Makarov moved his hands, smiling at the girl.

"There you go young one." he said happily.

Wendy finally turned around and looked at me, her eyes red with tears and a huge smile on her face. I walked up to her and checked her to see if she was hurt. But she was just fine and kept crying. "Wendy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked. She jumped a little, sighing and crying some more.

"I... I can hear... I can hear." she said happily. I stared at her before laughing and feeling my own eyes water. She hugged me and started crying into my chest. I held her as close as I could and breathed in her scent. Tears were spilling out my eyes now but I didn't care. She could finally hear again and now she was normal.

"You kids get some rest. The day after tomorrow, we will begin our training." said Makarov.

I let go of Wendy and hugged the Master with everything I had. "Thank you Master. Thank you so much." I said. He laughed and patted my head.

"Anything for my children."

* * *

A/N: And that was chapter 12! I hoped you guys enjoyed that as much as I did. I like the change of P.O.V's and it was fun writing as Romeo. Anyway, please review, follow, and favorite this story! It will be juicy soon! Like a steak that's cooked the way you want it :) Man, am I hungry. Anyway, until next time, Ja Ne~!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! So I've been really into writing filler chapters lately and here is another one! This time, it's with Levy! I feel like I've been writing so many chapters from Lucy's point of view that I have to give some of my other characters some screen time. So here ya go! ;) Enjoy!

* * *

Levy's P.O.V., Beginning of Training, End of January, 7:00 a.m.

"Run Maggots!" said an angry Makarov to everyone in the group.

We always started training day with waking up at six in the morning and a thirty minute shower and breakfast. Everyone was dead tired, but I was sort of glad to be distracted for a while. Even though I wasn't able to sit down and read a good book, at least this was an alternative to get certain things off of my mind. I kept running and felt my legs turn into jelly. I always hated running because I was the slowest and my legs always instantly turned into jelly. The only thing that really helped was the cold air bursting in my face.

I saw everyone get ahead of me and I slowed down into a nice jog, observing everyone. Gray and Natsu were in a heated running competition so they were way ahead. Erza was just doing fine, but she seemed a little upset lately. It might have something to do with Jellal but I was going to ask her that later. Juvia way behind Gray and Erza because she was still feeling self conscious. When she found out about her past, she got nervous and just straight up avoided him. When everyone found out that Michelle and Angel were part of the Thorns of Time, Juvia just stayed away as far as possible. I really felt for the poor girl and just wanted them to work things out.

Lisanna seemed to be alright since we were thrust into this war. But her and Natsu have been having some problems. I wondered why they were still dating when we found out the truth about our past. Maybe they wanted another chance. Which brought me to Lucy, who was starting to slow down too. I always knew that she wasn't good at running and realized that she would end up near me me, Happy, Carla, and Lily were jogging too, trying to become strong themselves. I could feel Lily's eyes boring in my back but I didn't want to be pestered. For now, I just wanted to be alone. I sighed and kept focusing on the road in front of me.

"Levy-chan? What's wrong?" asked a worried Lucy, who went into a small jog like myself. We were way behind but I figured that this was good because I needed some advice. Even though I wanted to be alone, I figured that talking to Lucy would make me feel better.

"Nothing really. How are things going for you with Natsu?" I asked, trying to mask what I was feeling.

"Okay. We made up but I'm questioning whether or not I want to go for him. He's still with Lisanna and... something inside me is telling me that it's destiny to be with him. But I'm still struggling with accepting myself and I'm not sure if I want to even be with him. It's just confusing." she said, sighing afterwards.

"Maybe you just need some time before you pursue him. And this something... is it an older version of you?" I asked. She whipped her head in my direction and stared at me, shocked.

"H-how did you know? Is your magic power to read people's minds?" she said. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, it's something I've been dealing with myself. In fact, everyone is dealing with that. Their inner selves..." I said quietly. I hoped she didn't hear that last part but it seemed like the wind carried my words straight to her ears. She gave me a sad smile and looked forward.

"It's about him, isn't it." she said. I sighed and nodded my head.

"It's obvious, isn't it." I spoke.

"Levy-chan, what's going on?" she asked me.

"Lucy, my inner me has been showing me images... images of Gajeel and I. They were images of us...about to get married." I said. The minute I did, Lucy tripped and fell flat on the ground. I couldn't help but laughing my ass off before actually helping her up. She glared at me but gave me these sympathetic eyes.

"Married? You and Gajeel were going to get married?" she asked, standing up and staring at me. I felt my eyes well up and I couldn't help but break down. Lucy held me close to her chest and I just sobbed. I knew that the exceeds had long passed us so I just let it all go.

"I-I don't know what to do. We only dated for a month or too but all of this is just so sudden and new. I'm afraid to go near him because I'm not sure if this is fate writing out my future for me." I sobbed. Lucy just patted my head and comforted me. I pulled back from the hug and looked at her.

"Levy, this is your life. You write your own story, so it's up to you to choose if you want to try again with him." she said softly.

I was about to reply when I heard someone yelling at us to finish the run. We both sighed and began jogging again. I wiped my tears because I didn't want him to see them when we got to the finish line. Everything was just overwhelming now and maybe once we get to the usual magic training, things would be better. I needed a distraction. Anything that got my mind off of him.

* * *

Levy's P.O.V., 8:00 p.m., Middle of February

I was walking back to my room after a long day of training and magic training. I was still struggling to accept my inner self for who she only that, but I still denied the past. I hadn't spoken to Gajeel for about a month and a half now, and it just felt like I was killing myself internally. It was something that I was just too nervous to talk about but at the same time, wanted to. Lately, I've noticed that he's been staring at me and watching me more. Even Lily started it too and it was slowly becoming nerve wracking. _'I need some fresh air.'_ I thought to myself as I took a u-turn to the garden area.

Walking towards the brightly lit gazebo, I sat on the bench and looked at the stars. I thought about how much I have grown since everything happened. I remembered everything in my past life and I thought about the memories I made in this new one. Everything finally made sense now, except for how I felt about Gajeel. I looked at my surrounding area; fresh roses and thorns were wrapped all over the white gazebo; a nice garden surrounded the it and made it smell better; the moon made it all sparkle, almost like a fairy tale. My gaze shifted to the moonlight that entered the cracks of the thorns.

"I see you're not the only one here shrimp." said a familiar voice. I looked to the opening to see Gajeel in the same jogging suit as me.

"Gajeel." I whispered as he entered and sat next to me. There was an awkward silence for the most part. I tried to look every where but him, but his eyes made me feel safe and warm. _'Go away Fate! I'm not gonna fall for him!'_ I thought to myself as I looked up. The silence made me feel nauseous and almost like I was choking. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm just gonna-" I said, standing up abruptly. But before I could leave, he grabbed my hand and stared at me.

"W-wait Levy. I want to talk to you." he said nervously. His face was red and he didn't look me in the eyes. I could tell he was serious and it even made my own face hot. I sat back down and waited for him to talk. He let go of my hand and grabbed his hair, clearly frustrated.

"Do you remember?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. I remember everything..." I said quietly.

"Levy...shrimp... I don't want to force you into something that happened in the past. I could never do that to you." he said, turning to look at me. He had this intense look on his face, but I could tell that he was also a little hopeful.

"Shrimp, those...feelings back then and my feelings now... they're the same. But I can understand that you're overwhelmed by everything now. So I was wondering if we could start slow. Like maybe I..." he said, his face getting furiously red.

"L-like a date!" I blurted out. I quickly covered my mouth, horrified at what I just implemented. I didn't know where that came from, but I knew that it had something to do with my inner self.

"S-sure! I-If you w-want to!" he shouted quickly, standing up abruptly. I too stood up, not really understanding what was going on.

"S-Saturday t-then!" I shouted.

"Eight o'clock okay?!" he shouted. I was feeling lightheaded and like I was going crazy.

"SURE! THAT'S GREAT!" I yelled.

"FINE! I'LL SEE YOU THEN! BYE!" yelled Gajeel with a cherry red face.

"BYE!" I yelled and we went our separate ways.

I couldn't wait to tell Lucy what the hell I just put my through. The only thing I wondered is why we both started yelling, but maybe that was our thing. I felt giddy and excited. Things looked a little brighter and maybe, just maybe, we would work out.

* * *

Levy's P.O.V., Day of the Date, 7:05 p.m.

 _'What the hell did I just get myself into.'_ I thought to myself as I waited in the main lobby for Gajeel to come pick me up. I had on a pair of jeans and a fluffy champagne sweater because it was still a little cold outside. I felt a little under dressed and wanted to change into something different, but Lucy convinced me that this was going to be alright. Gajeel was supposed to be here thirty five minutes ago, but I decided to keep waiting for him. As if right on cue, he came running up to me.

"Sorry shrimp. but Natsu kept pestering me." he said, out of breath. He was clad in a pair of jeans and had on a burgundy sweater too that seemed to define his muscles more. I felt my heart beat faster and knew that I had to calm down and breathe.

"It's cool, I understand." I said with a smile.

"You look really cute, shrimp..." he said quietly. I blushed and followed him as he started walking towards our destination.

"Where are we headed, Gajeel?" I asked. He looked down at me and smirked.

"It's a surprise." he grinned. I puffed out my cheeks and glared at him.

"I thought you said it wasn't anything big." I told him.

"Gihi. I couldn't help myself." he said with a smile. I shook my head and followed him, a little nervous about where we were going. Finally we made it to the area where we met about a week ago. But this time, the gazebo was lit with lights and had a table in the middle, with lilies in a vase. I turned to Gajeel, who was grinning at me. He led me to the table and pulled out a chair, letting me sit down and taking his own seat. I breathed in the smell of the lilies and sighed happily. This was too much like a fairy tale.

Just when I was about to speak, Lily came walking through the pathway with a black suit on and two menus. He approached us and flew up to our height, smiling softly at us. "Hello and thank you for joining us at the Fairy Tail Restaurant. Here are our menus and I will give you two some time to figure out what you would want. May I start you two off with some drinks?" he asked politely. I giggled and stared at the drinks.

"I'll have the Fruit Punch." said Gajeel.

"I'll take the Diet Cola." I said happily. Lilly just nodded and flew off towards where ever. I looked at Gajeel and smiled happily at him.

"Gajeel, this is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much." I said sincerely. He just blushed and nodded.

We sat there for what seemed like hours, but felt like minutes to me. Gajeel just made everything feel like a dream and I didn't feel a minute of awkwardness with him. Something inside me, probably my inner me, told me that I shouldn't tempt Fate because it was still going to get its way in the end. When the food came out, I laughed because this was clearly something Mirajane made. The woman was almost like a demon at cooking. Everything was perfect and I just felt like the luckiest girl ever. Dinner was over and he was now walking me to my dorm room that I shared with Lucy.

"Gajeel, this whole night was just... I loved it." I said softly, looking up at him.

"Me too. I had a lot of fun with you tonight shrimp." he said happily.

We finally made it to my room and that's when things felt a little awkward again. Usually, in my stories that I read, this was the part where the guy was supposed to kiss the girl. But Gajeel just kind of stood there and I didn't know how to initiate anything. That's when it happened.

"FOR THE LOVE OF FIRE! JUST KISS HER ALREADY!" yelled Natsu as he bumped Gajeel into me, who accidentally fell onto me and ended up getting extremely close to my face. I could hear Lucy scolding the fire dragon slayer in the distance but my eyes could only focus on how close we were. I could see how dark his eyes were and felt my face getting hot. Gajeel was extremely red and pulled back, covering his mouth.

"I-I-I-"

"I KNOW IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" I yelled, blushing like crazy.

"THANK YOU!" he yelled, getting awkward again.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" I say, feeling that light headed feeling again.

"WELL! H-HAVE A G-G-GREAT N-IGHT!" he yelled.

"Y-YOU TOO! B-BYE!" I yelled.

"B-BYE!" he yelled before awkwardly walking away. I quickly entered my dorm and closed it quickly. I plopped on my bed, burying my face in the stuffed animals on my bed. My face was still red and I swear that this whole night felt like a dream to me. However it also felt like a scene out of one of my favorite books that I had read when I was little with my dad. I walked up to the book shelf in my room and searched for the book and freaked out when I couldn't find it. Just when I was about to go running out of my room, Lucy walked in, holding my book in her hand.

"Lu-chan, how did you get that?" I asked. She was grinning profusely and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Someone wanted to uh... borrow it. Now, tell me about this date of yours." she said, hopping on my bed and giggling. When I realized at what she was hinting, I laughed and started telling her everything that happened. Although I wouldn't admit it right then and there, but Gajeel had captured my heart.

Hopefully I would capture his.

* * *

A/N: Hot mama! That was long lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this. The next filler chapter will be about Gruvia! This all goes with the main story, but for now, I just want to write from other perspectives before I head on home with Lucy. Also, I'm back home so now I have my precious wifi to write these stories with. *-* Happiness, achieved. Anyway, please review, follow and favorite. Until next time, Ja Ne~!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter and I hope you enjoy this last filler chapter. This one has Gruvia! Now, I didn't want to write a Jerza filler chapter because it will be for something major that will happen later on in the story ;) *Spoilers* Lol but yeah, this is the last of the filler chapters before who go back to Lucy's P.O.V. I know you guys missed her so I won't make you wait any longer. No more babbling, enjoy!

Update- 9/03: Guys, I know I haven't updated this story in over a month but a lot has happened. My laptop got the screen fixed but someone stole it ._. Now I'm waiting for the company to send me a new one since I don't have one. Plus, my grandmother died so my family was mourning her loss. But I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting and I hope you enjoy this next chapter :D Enjoy!

* * *

Gray's P.O.V., 10:00 a.m., Training classes

Life always seems to never go my way. Parents apparently killed by some monster created by some asshole. Sensei sacrificed herself to kill said monster. My brother then tried to kill me and set the monster free that our teacher sacrificed herself over. Then I had to kill my dad and became a demon hunter.

Life just wants to suffocate me with all the irony. Especially everything that's happened with the whole guild getting their memory back. But things seemed to be getting worse since I found out about Juvia's very awkward obsession with me in the past life. Ever since this all happened, Juvia's been avoiding me and staying as far as she can from me. Clearly she was embarrassed about it, but she seems a little ashamed about it. Honestly, I don't really know how to approach the situation myself, especially since I acted like an asshole so many times to her. Now I just don't know what to do with myself.

We were standing outside in the cold, listening to Gildarts give some half-assed lecture about our powers. I could tell that Juvia was shivering, even though my body temperature was basically used to this type of weather. Her cheeks were red and I could see that she had bags under her eyes, probably from lack of sleep. She was dressed in her winter dress with her cute little hat, even showing a little leg. I could feel myself getting a little warm until I got that chill in my bones again. I knew that it was a part of my past self that still was a little bit frightened from it, but I hoped to get over that soon. Maybe she would too.

"Well now that that's over, I guess I'll leave you two to train." he said lazily. Juvia and I instantly tensed and she was about to protest when Gildarts held up his hand.

"Makarov needs me and said it would be better for you both to work together. Anyway, I'll see you later." he said.

Once Gildarts was out of the way, there was an awkward silence that had formed between us. I was never good with these type of situations and really didn't know what to do. But I could feel that something was telling me to do speak up and address the situation. "Juvia, look, I-" I started before she held up her hand.

"Juvia would like to keep this professional and strict. Juvia knows that there is tension between us, but Juvia wishes that we put that all aside and work together." she said with a determined face.

"Yeah, sure. What ever you say." I said nonchalantly. She relaxed a little more and sat down on the snow, almost in a meditating position.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked, sitting down next to her. She looked at me in confusion.

"Juvia is trying to gain access to Juvia's power. Like how Mr. Gildarts said." she said.

"Nah man, that sounds like some stupid shit." I say. She frowned a little at me before getting up and crossing her arms.

"Could you please explain to Juvia how this method isn't any better than any other method?" she asked, a little confused. Her cheeks were red and she was making a really cute face. I felt my heart beat a little faster and tried to ignore it was best as I could.

"Maybe we need to get used to each other somehow. Like, I don't know, spend some time together or something." I said nonchalantly.

Juvia's face got redder and she looked away for a minute, almost like she was trying to compose herself. She turned back towards me and looked at determination. It startled me a little but I stood my ground. Her eyes were so intense that I almost lost my train of thought for a few seconds. "Juvia would like to try Gray's method. Please meet Juvia, in about a week, by the courtyard so that we can begin your method of training. But for now, Juvia would like to learn some fighting techniques with Gray." she said. I nodded and we both began walking towards the library to learn more information. These feelings inside me began acting up but for some reason, I didn't want to suppress them this time.

* * *

Gray's P.O.V., Beginning of March, 12:00 p.m.

Standing outside the school in nothing but a shirt and jeans, I stood there waiting for Juvia so that we could start spending more time together in order to "train". I knew that a secret part of me wanted to spend some time with Juvia but I knew that I had to be serious about this. I couldn't waste time on love and I had to focus on training to get stronger. This was all this was...right?

"Gray!" said a voice, pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see the prettiest snow angel come running towards me. She was clad in a gray sweater with a short black skirt, and knee high boots. But the prettiest thing was the content look on her face as she came running towards me, cheeks warm and fresh out of breath. When she was near me, her chest heaved and puffed, like a beautiful angel in need of rest. I shook my head of these thoughts and looked at her.

"Forgive Juvia, she had to help Lucy with some meditation." she said, staring up at me.

"Uh, yeah, it's cool. No worries. Let's head to the cafe in the school." I said, leading her there.

We walked in silence and I knew that this whole idea was bad. Something deep down inside me had this feeling that it wasn't going to go well. I looked at her and saw her nervously staring at the ground, clutching her purse. She clearly didn't want to be here and neither did I, but I knew that we had to get along if we were to fight the Thorns of Time. There wasn't room for error and I knew that I had to protect my friends and family; I had to protect the guild.

We finally approached the cafe, ordering our food and finding a table. The silence was unbearable, and I was about to break it when Juvia pulled out a piece of paper, almost shaking a little. She was blushing a little and put it on the table, taking a deep breath.

"Juvia has come up with some conversation questions. Juvia thought that it would be easy for the conversation to get going." she says quietly. I look at the paper and nod in approval, which made her sigh in relief.

"Juvia would like to know what your favorite color is." she said happily.

"Uh, blue. And you?" I asked lazily, munching on my burger that finally came.

"Juvia likes blue too. It reminds her of her...never mind. Juvia would like to know about Gray's past." she said happily.

"Well I grew up in the orphanage with Natsu, and from there we became independent minors. We weren't going to get adopted any time soon, and we knew that we wanted to do more with our lives. So we worked our asses off and managed to get in here. Nothing really important about it." I say. Juvia gasped and covered her mouth, looking sad and a little shocked.

"Juvia is so sorry that Gray had to go through something like that." she whispered.

"Don't worry about it. What about...your past?" I asked hesitantly, trying not to seem nosy. She looked down at her food sadly and gave me a smile.

"Juvia's mom died when Juvia was about 7 years old. Juvia was so sad that she cried all the time and when she did, it would rain. Juvia went to live with her father but he was murdered by a gang. Eventually, Juvia was all alone and had to work hard to make it through public school. Eventually, Juvia was able to come here but she was quickly bullied for being sad all the time." she said quietly. I could see the tears brimming in her eyes and knew that this was a big subject for her. Trying to comfort her, I put a hand on hers.

"Juvia, if you don't mind me asking, why do you speak in third person?" I whispered quietly. She looked up at me in shock, like I had touched a soft subject. Her eyes were more watery now, threatening to spill. But she took a deep breath and stared at me.

"When Juvia went to go live with her father... he hated her so much. He told... Juvia that she was nothing and that she shouldn't speak. He... he beat me and told Juvia to never speak like she was her own person. So Juvia locked up that part of herself and ever since, she has spoken like this." she said quietly.

Tears were running down her face now and she looked so sad. This was something that I never wanted to see on her face again. Something in me made me feel this... want and need for her. I didn't want to see her like this again. Not anymore. I stood up and grabbed Juvia's hand, slamming the money on the table. Started dragging her out the store and to some unknown place. I could hear her asking me where we were going, but I didn't even know myself.

We stopped at the top of a mountain and I turned around to her. She was blushing again, probably from the cold, but to me, she never looked more beautiful. "Juvia, I want you to repeat after me okay." I say. She nods her head hesitantly.

"I need you." I say loudly.

"Juvia-" she starts but I stop her.

"No. I want you the repeat exactly what I say." I say. "I want you." I tell her again.

"Juvia-" she starts but stops herself. She frowns a little and looks like she's ready to give up. I tightened my hold on her hands and bring her closer to me. Her face starts to get a little bit more red, but she intently waits on what I'm going to say next.

"Juvia, do you trust me?" I asked her. She stared into my eyes and I stared back. She nodded slowly and gulped.

"I... I love you." I say. Her face brightens up and she looks like a child getting the toy they always wanted on Christmas. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes to breath in the crisp winter air. She opened them up and smiled at me.

"I...I l-love you... too." she whispered. I smiled at her and did the only thing that I could think of. I pulled her in for a kiss, something that was long awaited. Her lips were so soft and they tasted like strawberries. I knew that I could stay in this moment forever. But I pulled back and smiled at my angel. She still had her eyes closed and had the most peaceful look on her eyes. When she did open them, I knew that she was extremely happy.

"Juvia, your father was an asshole. You are worth more than what he says. You are one of the strongest women I know and I would never want another person by my side. It took me a while but I love you Juvia. So will you go out with me?" I chuckled. She nodded happily and hugged me, causing me to almost stumble. I laughed and held her close to me. I knew that the moment I let go of my fears, I was able to get the girl of my dreams.

* * *

A/N: Okay so this is the last filler chapter. After this, it will go on to the main story. I'm sorry I kept you all waiting and I hope you guys enjoy this last filler. I hope I delivered! Please review, favorite and follow. Thanks and Ja Ne!


	15. Chapter 15

Yoooo! Okay so let's get back on the gravy train with this fanfic :) I haven't been updating this fanfiction as much as I should but now I will do it! I feel better and excited to get back on this story! I hope you guys enjoy this next installment and enjoy this series. We are soon coming to a climax, so expect shockers and confusion. I've been having writer's block but don't worry, everything will be explained. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V., End of March, 3:00 p.m.

I walked around the courtyard of the campus, holding a notebook and pencil, lost in my thoughts again. I was wearing a blue wool sweater, some yoga leggings, and my usual boots. It wasn't particularly chilly today so I decided to wear something slightly warm. This was the first time in a while in which I got some alone time and I planned on using it to its fullest extent. I sat by a nearby tree and opened my notebook to the first page, staring at it like it would give me an answer. I started to write whatever could come to my mind. It was a story about a girl who was lost in her past, trying to find her way to the future. Along the way, she found all the people she lost and all the people that she should've gained. In the end, the girl decided to change her life and restart her past for a brighter future.

By the time I had finished, the sun was setting, and when I check my phone, it was around six o'clock. I decided to get up and head back to my dorm when I bumped into Natsu, who had been staring over my shoulder the whole time. Jumping back, I glared at him, my cheeks getting warmer from the crisp cold air blowing in my face. His hair was tousled, making him even cuter in the fading sunlight. He was smiling at me, showing off his white teeth. He has on a black wool jacket and a pair of jeans. He's sporting some combat boots and I feel my chest tighten. I looked away, hoping that he wouldn't notice my blush, but every nerve in my body was telling me otherwise.

"Luce, why aren't you talking to me?" he asked innocently.

"Why'd you sneak up on me?" I asked smugly. He huffed and turned his head. I laughed and smiled at him.

"What are you doing out here anyway? It's like 5:30, you know that it gets darker earlier." he said, a little annoyed. I looked down at the ground and sighed.

"I needed a quiet place where I could write. I haven't written anything since all this...chaos began and I just needed a break." I say quietly. Natsu walked closer to me and put his hands on my shoulders. I looked up and stare into his brown orbs, the same ones that I had been dreaming about every night thanks to my inner self.

"Luce, I get that. I totally do but you need to stick with someone. No one knows when the Thorns of Time will attack and I just don't want something to happen to you. If you need some alone time, you can always come to my dorm." he said happily.

"Thanks Natsu. I needed that." I say. He nods and lets go of my shoulder. The heat I felt left my shoulders and a shiver ran up my spine. This always happened whenever I was near him. But I didn't want him to know that. I started to walk, Natsu walking along with me. It was a quiet silence and no one was around us, just the quiet sounds of the courtyard. Deciding to break the silence, I start up a casual conversation.

"So, how are you and Lisanna? Mira is always talking about you two." I ask, feeling that familiar lump come up in my throat. I hated asking him about Lisanna and their relationship, but I know that it reminds me how my inner self is wrong. He sighs and stops, frowning at the ground.

"Lisanna and I... we broke up." he says quietly. My heart stops and I almost gasp out loud. I can hear my inner self running around, screaming for joy while I mentally tell her to shut up.

"What happened?" I ask, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He sighs and takes my hand, leading me to a nearby bench. It's well into evening and the lamp lights are on. It's quiet, the sounds of animals running about the night comforts me. Natsu has this blank stare in his eyes and it worries me, forcing me to put my hand on his hand. He snaps out of his trance and smiles at me, holding my hand tightly.

"It happened about a week ago. I had just come from training with Gildarts when I saw Lisanna making out with Bickslow. There was screaming, yelling, and in the end, she slapped me and left me." he said sadly. I was so shocked and baffled, but most of all, angry. Natsu was a douche sometimes, took things too far sometimes, but he didn't deserve that. Not at all.

"She called me a... _Man-whore_. I guess that's true since all I do is move on to the next girl who will temporarily fill that hole in my heart." he says. My blood feels hot and running through my veins. To see Natsu hurt himself like this was just...abnormal and wrong. He always had this air of confidence and cockiness about him, not this low self-esteem.

"But Luce, I actually wanted to try with her. I wanted something more than just a fling with her. I stayed faithful and I did everything I could for her. But maybe I should just go back to my old ways... at least I wasn't the one getting hurt then..." he whispered. I quickly stood up and glared at him. He had surprise written all over his face and didn't understand what the hell was happening.

"Don't you dare give up this easily." I yelled at him.

"Luce, what are you-" he started but I quickly cut in.

"Don't you dare give up because some bitch broke your heart! You're Natsu Dragneel and you are the epitome of confidence! I don't ever want to see you hurt like this and I don't ever want to see you go back to sleeping with girls because you're lonely! You deserve so much better!" I said, yelling at him. I knew that this was my inner self interfering like hell but I didn't care. I couldn't see Natsu berate himself like this. He slowly stood up and stared at me.

"Natsu, you are probably one of the strongest people I know. You may act like an asshole and a doucebag sometimes, but you never lost confidence. Don't let Lisanna break you down. You're not a man-whore. You're not some selfish prick. You're someone who's meant to be loved." I say. I feel out of breath. Like I had just run a marathon. Natsu looked positively shocked and baffled.

"Lucy...thank you. No one has... ever said anything nice to me like that before." he says, his eyes getting red. I smile at him and hug him, holding him as close as I can. He hugs me back and for the first time, things feel normal. Like time has stopped and a moment of bliss has come. Natsu's breath is on my neck and I feel tingles all over my skin. He bury's his face deeper into my neck and tightens his hold me.

"Why is it that whenever I'm with you, you make that emptiness go away?" he whispers against my skin. My face feels hotter, sweat forming. It was odd since it was still winter but that didn't stop me from feeling extremely hot in his arms. I start to pull away but he holds me firm, staring into my eyes.

"Natsu?" I whisper. His eyes look glazed over and he's got this... beastly look in his eyes. I can't help but stare at his lips and he does the same to me. Words get stuck in my throat and Natsu comes closer. This smoky-pine smell invades my senses and I almost feel like I'm getting drunk off of it. His forehead is one mine and my eye lashes start to flutter.

"Luce... why do you always manage to fill up that hole." he murmured breathlessly. His hands were gripping my hips, my own holding on desperately to his shoulders. I never thought that this would be happening now or that I would ever feel this happy in my life. My inner self was quiet, but I could feel her happiness and excitement. She knew all of my feelings and thoughts. She was me and I was her. All this time, I was denying her, I was denying the truth. I finally realized that I was ready to accept her. I was ready to accept all the lost memories. I was ready to accept my love for Natsu. I was about to kiss him right then and there when I heard the noise of our friends nearby.

Natsu pushed me away and stared at me, horrified. Everything shut down inside me and I could see that he instantly regretted this. "Lucy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. **It was a mistake.** " he said sadly. My heart felt like it was breaking in two and that lump in my throat grew larger. A sob escaped my mouth and I just started running away from him. I heard him scream my name but I just kept running until I was lost. I didn't want to think about him anymore. I didn't want to think period.

I should've never listened to my heart.

* * *

Unknown P.O.V., 6:00 p.m., Fairy Tail Courtyard.

I saw Lucy run away from the upset Natsu, who angrily punched the floor. The poor baby looked so upset and confused. This was great since he deserved it. His friends came and he tried to put on the best smile he could, but it was obvious. He had fucked up. I inwardly laughed and stayed a little longer until they all left. Dropping down from the tree I was in, I smiled at the incident I had caused.

"Nice work. It seems that Fairy Tail will soon meet its demise." said the woman next to me. I turned to look at Michelle, who was smiling deviously. She patted my shoulder and smiled evilly at me.

"The fucker deserves it. He shouldn't have forgotten about me and what we had." I say happily. Seeing the pain on his face never made me feel so happy.

"With you, we will be able to break Fairy Tail from the inside." she said. "I'm so glad that I recruited you. You have proven to be a worthy asset to our cause. For that, you will be recruited as a new member to our group." she said. My heart swelled up in happiness and I felt a huge smile creep up on my face. I was about to hug her when I felt her grab my face, lifting me up into the air. There was so much pain but I endured it, for her.

"But first, you must do something. The one thing I need done in order for Fairy Tail to break." she says deviously.

"A-Anything for you, Lady Michelle." I say, trying to not scream out in pain.

"I need Lucy Heartfilia dead. If she doesn't die by July, then our plan will be a waste of time." she says angrily. She slams me onto the ground, slamming her boot on my crotch.

"Understand, bug? Get that done and maybe I'll have something wonderful in store for you." she says. I feel pleasure course through my veins and I smile at her.

"Yes, Lady Michelle." I whisper. She smiles and lifts up her boot.

"Get it done...Lisanna."she says.

"Anything for you, my love."

* * *

A/N: Yes...I just did that. Lisanna is working for the Thorns of Time and everything will be explained in detail in later chapters. Lisanna's obsession with Michelle goes deeper and everything will be explained.

But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, follow, favorite, and review. This is just getting started and soon, we will come to the final battle. So stay tuned and keep reading. Until then, Ja Ne~!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! :D So I know I kind of confused some of you but hopefully things will be explained in this chapter. I loved reading these new reviews and they made me happy :) Now we're gonna get into the juicy part of the story :) I hope you will enjoy this next segment :D For now, Enjoy!

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V., Beginning of April, 6:00 a.m., Fairy Tail Courtyard

"Quiet! All of you! The master wishes to speak to us!" announced Erza as Master Makarov walked in front of the podium. I stood in the courtyard next to Levy, focusing on nothing but the master and what needed to get done. My emotions were all over the place but I chose to focus on what my objective was. That was all I was allowing myself to do...even if I could his stare boring into the back of my head.

"My children, you have trained for months now and proven that you are worthy of being not only in this guild, but the army of Magnolia. The Thorns of Time grow stronger each day, but so do we. I do not fear the day when the final battle approaches. The only thing I fear is the safety of my children. But I believe in our strength and our family! Because we are Fairy Tail! And we will defeat them!" he yelled.

He spoke the same words that everyone was thinking and feeling. We all knew what we were getting into and we knew that we were protecting more than just our guild and Magnolia. If the Thorns of Time got any stronger, then this would become a full scale battle for Fiore. Every fiber in my heart was telling me that they had to be stopped and I knew that we were the guild to do it. We all cheered, praising Makarov for his great speech. A fire sparked in me and I was ready for battle.

"Everyone, meet in the cafeteria in 20 minutes. There, we will give you mission debriefings and other things. This way, we will be able to catch them off guard and hopefully stop all of their evil plans. Dismissed!" said Makarov before he exited the stage.

I turned towards Levy and smiled at her. "Levy, where do you think you'll end up?" I asked happily. She was about to answer when a creeping Gajeel snatched her up and took off with her to who knows where. I sighed and laughed at the two lovers. It seems like no matter what, they will always still act like fucking nerds, even in a relationship. I looked to my right and saw that Juvia and Gray were holding hands and having a good conversation. They seemed so happy and finally in love with each other, something that affected them both. Lately, Juvia has been speaking in the first person, trying to build up her confidence. I was proud of her and what she was able to accomplish with Gray.

I started to walk towards the cafeteria when I felt a strong hand grab me and twist me around. When I saw who is was, I glared at him, that small sob dying down due to my anger. Natsu stared at me, clearly conflicted and sad, but mostly upset. I snatched my arm from his grasp and glared at him with all my might. He put me through and I refuse to go through this again.

"Lucy... look, I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't... what I meant to say was... it was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened. Can you please forgive me?" he asked sincerely.

My emotions and adrenaline were at an all-time high now. I couldn't hold these feelings in anymore. I had to let it out. He needed to know how I felt.

"Fuck you, Natsu. Fuck you for thinking that for a split second, I actually mattered to you. I have tortured myself and I refuse to do this anymore. Do you think that an apology is gonna fix this?" I yelled, pushing him in anger.

"You made me feel like I had someone that would care for me as much as my parents. Got dammit, I was in love with you and you played me like a got damn toy. I was there for you through Michelle, Lisanna, and now you're telling me that the one time I wanted something for myself, it was a mistake. Now you think that some half-baked apology is gonna fix this?!" I yelled, grabbing his collar and bringing him down to my level.

"Stay the fuck away from me, Dragneel. If I catch you trying to come into contact with me, I will not hesitate to kick your ass." I said, pushing him away and heading towards the cafeteria once more. I felt proud of myself for finally saying how I felt but I also wanted to cry. But I knew that this was something that needed to be done, something that was overdue.

Once I entered the cafeteria, I found Levy and Gajeel sitting next to each other, giggling and smiling together. Trying not to ruin their moment, I was about to walk away when Levy called me over. I sighed and made my way towards my best friend, evidently becoming. We chatted for a while before I saw Natsu walk in and sit with Gray. I ignored him as best as I could but something told me that he was staring at me, more intensely than before.

Erza, emerging from the entrance way with Gildarts and Laxus behind her, made her way to the stage and tapped the microphone. Erza was clad in silver armor and a navy pleated skirt. She looked fiercer than before and honestly, I was a little jealous of how good she looked in it. Taking a deep breath, Erza stared intently into the crowd. "We will now be announcing the groups that the Master has assigned. Please know that we have no control over this since we are merely announcing them. These groups were all chosen by Master Makarov himself. Let's start with the home base groups."

As soon as Erza started announcing the groups, people started getting in them. Of course, Levy, Gajeel, Jet, and Droy were in a group together, making Levy feel both nervous and excited. Juvia ended up with Cana, so she was separated from Gray. She was sad at first but she knew that she had to protect Fairy Tail and her love so she quickly got over it. After a while, I started to get a little worried since I didn't hear my name pop up yet. I was ready to give up when Erza announced the final group.

"Finally, our last team will be made up of the following people: Myself, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvel, and Lucy Heartfilia. Everyone, dismissed!" she said confidently.

 _'Oh hell no.'_

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V., Makarov's Office, 7:00 a.m.,

"No." he said nonchalantly as he worked on something. I huffed and plopped down in the chair, folding my arms and glaring at him. He ignored me and kept doing whatever he was working on. I waited a few minutes before sighing and sitting up straightly.

"Master, you don't understand-" I tried to get out but he put up his hand and cut me off.

"Lucy, I completely understand why you don't want to be on the team with him but I will not make any changes. You have to simply just work with him and get over it, alright." he said sternly.

"Master, Natsu and I aren't a good team. It would just be fighting and just a huge mess. Putting us on a team would never work. What can a celestial spirit user and a fire user do?" I said, trying to plead my case.

Master Makarov just simply stared at me before sighing and putting down his work. He stared at me and tapped the side of his chin before rubbing his head. He intertwined his fingers and looked at me intently.

"Lucy, I know what happened between you and Natsu. I know he hurt you terribly." he said quietly. I looked away and glared at my hands. This was about Natsu and I not being a good team. Not how he broke my heart.

"But you must learn to forgive. A person who doesn't forgive cannot move on with their lives. Just please, give this a chance." he asked sincerely. I sighed and nodded my head, dejectedly getting up out of the seat and leaving the office. I sighed and made my way towards my dorm.

As I was walking, I started to think about how this would all play out in the end. We still had to fight off the Thorns of Time but with all our training, I knew that we were ready. Some people lost families and lovers to this curse, because of what happened with Zeref. We had to fight to regain what we lost, both physically and mentally. Everything in my body told me that we were capable of doing this.

The Battle had just begun.

* * *

A/N: And this is chapter 16 guys :D Sorry for the late notice but Senior Year just doesn't like me lol. Anyway, favorite, follow, and review please. Until next time, Ja Ne~! :D


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! :D This is chapter 17! Phew! We're getting pretty far with this story ^_^ At this point, I have no idea what chapter this story will end but it definitely isn't ending now. :3 Listening to some Fairy Tail Endings while writing this chapter :) Anyway, enough rambling, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The Forests of Magnolia, Lucy's P.O.V., Middle of April, Evening

"Just up ahead, we should be able to find a campsite." said Erza as we all trekked through the woods. The weather had started to get warmer as I passed by a flower starting to bloom. As much as I wanted to stop and stare at it, my mission had told me otherwise. I was clad in short sleeved turtleneck, some jeans, and some warm fall boots since it still wasn't that warm out and I wasn't planning on catching a cold.

A couple of days after we got our groups and got assigned some, awkward, trust exercises with my group, we were given our first mission. I had butterflies all throughout my stomach but that didn't stop me from not participating in this mission. I was going to defeat the Thorns of Time and get back to a life of happiness, for myself and everyone. As we walked, I grabbed my necklace that my mom gave me, reminding me not to lose sight of what's important to me.

Erza signaled us to stop and we began to set up everything. I was gathering stuff in the woods when I was told by Erza to grab some water too. Dropping the sticks on the ground, I trotted into the woods to try and find a river. But along the way, a certain asshole started to follow me. Annoyed, I turned and glared at him, only to find that he was hiding horribly behind a tree with Happy behind him, floating in the air. I sighed, growled and stalked towards him.

Grabbing his collar, I brought him to my eye level and glared at him. "What part of _'Stay the fuck away from me!'_ don't you understand?" I asked angrily.

"Erza told me to go with you, incase you were attacked or taken hostage." he said, apparently unfazed by the angry look that I was giving him. I let go of his collar and just walked further into the woods, grumbling.

"Lushy! Wait!" yelled Happy as he flew after me. I stopped and turned towards him. He bumped into my chest and fell to the ground. As angry as I was at Natsu, I couldn't help but feel that Happy was caught in the middle of this. Picking him up, I cuddled the little furball and cuddled with him.

"Hey, he's my pet." he said nonchalantly.

"We he fell so I was just consoling him." I said quietly, letting the small cat go. "Happy, can you go up in the sky and look for a river? We'll wait here, okay." I told him.

"Aye, sir!" he said and flew straight up into the air.

It was night time now, and the stars shined a little bit brighter each night. I sat on a rock, minding my own business and staring at my nails. Natsu sat on the rock adjacent from me and stared at me, starting until I finally snapped on him.

"What are you looking at?!" I yelled.

"You." he said.

"I know that. Why?!" I asked, angrily.

"Because." he said with a smirk.

"Answer me!" I said, getting up and walking over to him.

"I want to." he simply said. I was ready to punch him when he pushed me down on the ground, behind some bushes. He was so close to me, that he squished my chest against his. He was calming his breath down and I could smell a faint smoky smell coming from him. I struggled but he held me down firmly with his forearms.

"Wh-" I began to say but he silenced me with his finger, indicating that something or someone was here.

"I see that those fairies have sent out their first team." said one person. Whoever they were, it was obviously a female.

"Yes. Apparently their taking their time with us. What a bunch of fools. Good thing that they don't know about our inside intel." said another. This time, it was a male speaking.

It took everything in me not to gasp. Natsu intently stared at me before closing his eyes to hear more.

"Right now, we're supposed to meet with Lady Imitatia, but we can't since we're supposed to take out this... trash." said the female.

"Yes. But there is something bothering me... Can we really trust Lady Imitatia?" said the male. A loud smack was heard, and a groan of pain followed afterwards.

"How dare you doubt faith in Lady Imitatia. She saved us from those... savages known as Fairy Tail. If it wasn't for her, we would all be dead because of them." said the girl.

"I see. You're right. We must get going. We cannot waste time with those ingrates." said the boy. Footsteps could be heard and when then were barely audible, Natsu got off me and popped his head over the bush, making sure the coast was clear. When he did, he gave me a thumbs up and stood up fully.

"We have to help them." I said, getting to run after the enemies. Natsu nodded and started running with me. We finally made it back to camp but only found Gray and Erza there, still doing their duties of setting up the camp. Happy was already at the campsite, helping Grey with the tent.

"Where's the water and wood?" asked Gray.

"You guys are okay. That's great." I said breathlessly.

"You guys didn't hear anything or see anyone come through here?" asked Natsu.

"No. Why? Did something happen?" asked Erza.

Natsu was about to say something when suddenly, he dashed and pushed Erza to the ground, barely missing an attack towards him. A loud boom ensued and I was thrown against a tree, feeling the wind being knocked out of me. I feel to the ground with a thud, but managed to get back up glare at the enemy.

The two cloaked figures had appeared from the shadows and revealed themselves. One girl had short grey hair with blond streaks and brown eyes. She looked so young, maybe fourteen, but she looked adorable. The way she carried herself and the fierce look that she was giving me, I knew who this girl was.

I looked at the boy. He had jet black hair, some of it swooping over his eye. He had brown eyes and had a small scar at the top of his eye. He too looked to be around the age of fourteen and reminded me of two people who I knew.

"Yukino..." I said, shocked.

"Sting...Rogue..." said Natsu, clearly surprised by this.

"Minerva..." said Erza.

The children were taken back and stared at us, clearly not knowing what to say. The girl was more defensive than anything, but she still held her ground. The boy was taken aback by the names we whispered but shook his head and took a battle stance.

"Answer me now. How do you know our parents?" she asked angrily.

"Parents? Are you? Then that means.." I said sadly. A tear almost escaped my eye when I shook my head of my thoughts and focused on the mission. I wasn't going to let these emotions hold me back from getting my job done.

"Answer me, Fairy Tail!" said the girl once more. I was about to speak when Natsu stopped me and stared at the young girl. I glared at him but I stopped and kept quiet. We would have to deal with our problems later.

"What is your name?" he asked quietly.

"I shouldn't have to say anything to you!" she yelled.

She jumped at him, punching him and kicking him, trying to land a hit. However, every time she striked, Natsu simply dodged and weaved every time. I wanted to help but something told me that I should stay out of this. Natsu had this... this sad look on his face and just kept dodging her attacks, clearly feeling uneasy. The boy joined in and they both tried to attack Natsu, using every attack he had.

Staring at the battle before me, I could see how much they were like them. She used her lightning fighting styles and spirits to attack Natsu but nothing was working. She clearly didn't want to give up, but she knew that this had to end soon. This girl had so much determination in here and I knew that she was just like them. The boy was the same, using his attacks that he learned of his ancestors to try and defeat Natsu, only to have nothing work. They were clearly out of breath, but they wouldn't stop. They both, with all their strength, punched Natsu with as much force as they could, only to have it be stopped.

"No more. I will fight you no more." said Natsu. The girl looked pissed and was about to fight back when Erza knocked them both out. They were out cold, both next to each other, sleeping peacefully. There was silence and none of us could say anything after experiencing what we just saw.

"It's their kids. Their... grandkids." I said quietly. Tears were drastically threatening to spill but I held them in as much as I could. However, I think that the team took note of this because Erza stepped up and tied their hands and feet together, shocking me. I tried to stop her but Grey held me back.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled at her before she glared at me. She walked up and stared me down, making me feel like a small kitten.

"Our mission was to gain intel and any information we could. These two are two members of the Thorns of Time and we will get information out of them. Do not forget that, soldier." Erza said sternly before tying them once more and putting them in the cart.

"Lucy, Natsu, get some rest. We will switch out at some point but until then, rest. We have a long journey back home." she said quietly.

I didn't complain when I found out that Natsu and I were sharing a tent. Today was so exhausting that I simply didn't want to even yell at the boy or anyone else. Changing my clothes, I laid down on my mat and curled up in my blankets. Natsu changed on his side and soon went in his tent too. I tried to calm down but I couldn't and started crying softly. The people that I loved the most, they weren't here. They were dead. The only thing that I couldn't figure out was the reason why their kids were alive and they were dead. Something clearly wasn't right.

But at that moment, I had never felt so cold in my life. My inner me had silenced herself months ago, and I didn't know what had happened to her. In this moment, I felt like I was all alone in this world and that I had no one. But when I wasn't paying attention, Natsu scooted over to my side and held me close to him.

"Natsu, get-" I started but he held me closer, his grip tightening. His mouth was near my ear and he was breathing heavy, like he had just ran a marathon.

"Lucy, I know you hate me right now. But please... Even though my power is that of a fire dragon, I feel so cold. Please let me stay this close to you tonight. Please..." he said desperately. Something wet hit my ear and instantly, I knew that he was crying. He was feeling that same coldness that I was feeling.

"Okay. But just tonight." I said.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." he said in a low whisper. His sobs, combined with mine, could be heard throughout the tent. Eventually we both fell asleep, but the minute I had said yes to Natsu, I had never felt warmer.

* * *

A/N: Okay friends, that was Chapter 17! I really want to hear your thoughts on what you guys feel about this chapter as things start to play out! :D Review, Favorite, and Follow this story if ya feelin' it so far. ;D Until next time, Ja Ne~! :3


	18. Chapter 18

Okay guys, I know I probably confused a lot of you with that last chapter. Don't worry, things will be explained in this chapter :) The plot is progressing! Let's see how things turn out now with our heroes XD Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V., Middle of April, Fairy Tail

"They look exactly like them. There's no mistaking that those are the descendants of Yukino, Sting, Rogue, and Minerva." said Master as we stared at the two teenagers from the hidden room. They were talking with each other and they looked more scared of something else rather that us. Makarov looked weary and upset, but mainly worried about something that happened.

We were all in the secret room, watching the two converse with each other. Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, and I were all standing there with the master to await what his decision would be. I was so scared, because I didn't understand how this could've happened. How did the children of Sabertooth's greatest leaders survive a hundred years and still be fourteen. So many things didn't make sense, but I was hoping that the master would have some answers.

"Lucy, I want you and Natsu to go in there." said the master quietly.

"Master, wouldn't Erza or Gray be better?" I asked warily. I felt like being partnered with Natsu was a bit forced, but also that I wasn't ready for that. Master Makarov put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I took a deep breath. Walking into that room, I had never felt more scared in my life, but something inside me told me that I could do this. I sat down in front of the girl and Natsu, in front of the boy. The girl angrily looked at me, while the boy kept a poker face on.

"Hi, my name is-"

"We know your names, Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel. We know all about you." said the girl snappily. She glared at me heavily, crossing her arms and trying her hardest to intimidate me. This girl reminded me so much of myself. She was so determined and brave, that she was also naive. My heart heavily reached out to her and a part of me wanted to cry.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"It's none of your business." said the boy.

"Look, we just want your name." I said quietly but they weren't budging. Just when I was about to speak again, the boy slammed his hands on the table, shaking and looking angrily at the table. He breathed heavily before glaring at me with so much pain and intensity. His eyes looked murderous almost and a shiver of pain ran down my spine. I was about to speak before Natsu shushed me and stood up, glaring at the boy.

"I knew your father. He was a great man, but you're nothing like him." he said. The boy's veins flourished and he snatched Natsu's collar.

"Who the hell are you to say that?! Who are to judge me with my father when you were the one who killed him! You have no right to say that to me!" said the boy. I gasped and stood up, staring intently at the boy.

"What are you talking about?!" I yelled. The girl stood up and clenched her fists. Something clearly wasn't adding up and we need to find out soon. Natsu was still being stared down by the boy.

"Fairy Tail is the reason that our parents are dead! You killed them! We've never met them and we've lost so many potential memories because of Fairy Tail!" wailed the girl. She was so angry but tears were coming out her eyes. The boy let Natsu's collar go and brought the girl close to her side. These two clearly had a close relationship since the boy was so protective of this girl.

"We didn't kill them! We lost so much too! We lost our memories for a hundred years and we've lost so much too! You're not alone!" I shrieked, feeling hot tears slide down my face. The girl looked at me shocked and so did the boy.

"That's a lie. That's not possible, because our parents died fourteen years ago." said the boy.

"It's true. About a hundred years ago, Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and many other guilds fought in the battle to defeat Zeref. We defeated him, but we had to use our biggest attack, which put us all in a sleep coma. We didn't regain our memories until months ago." I whispered quietly.

"B-but Imitatia... she said that.." said the girl quietly but Natsu cut her off.

"That's why I said you two are nothing like your parents. After regaining my memories, I learned that they were caught up in the final attack on Zeref. They were there with us and they too should have been asleep for years. But they fought for justice and they fought with us because we were friends and allies. You're nothing like your parents but you both can change, just like them." said Natsu.

There was this unspoken silence, a silence that was revealing for the most part. The girl broke down in sobs and the boy held on to her tightly, doing the same. She had never cried so hard into his chest and he was trying so hard not to cry himself. I looked over towards Natsu and he nodded at me, solemnly. I breathed in.

"Please, tell us your names." I asked again. They looked at us, hopeful and wary, before the girl took a deep breath.

"My name is Lilly Eucliffe and this is Shadow Cheney. We are two of the six members of the Thorns of Time."

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V., 10:00 p.m., Fairy Tail

The moon reflected my feelings as I watched the stars glitter in the night sky. After investigating the two, we were able to find out that Imitatia was planning to revive Zeref and bring darkness to the world. Through information from Makarov, we were able to find out that all the guilds who fought with us were also affected by Lumien Historie and put in a time coma like us. However, everyone from all our allied guilds were found except for the bodies of Yukino, Sting, Minerva, and Rogue. With this, we were able to recruit the two to join Fairy Tail until we found their parents, but Makarov suspected that this had something to do with Imitatia.

Sitting here in the library made things a bit easier to think about. Everything that happened on this first mission showed me that I needed to improve on my training and that I needed to start depending more on myself. I wasn't going to fall prey to any other enemy or ally again. I was going to get stronger.

But as I sipped my hot chocolate, I started to think about something that bothered me. Ever since I first started talking to those kids, parts of my inner self was starting to come back. It was like she was trapped and she was trying to break the walls that I had created, but there was something else holding her back. I didn't want to admit it but I missed her terribly and I felt like I needed to overcome obstacles if I was ever going to get her back. But I just didn't know what those obstacles were. My brain was starting to stress a little so I started singing the song that my mother always sang to me.

 _Fairy, where are you going?_

 _Hikari, zenbu asumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

I started humming the tune and walked up to the window, staring up at the moon. Today had been so stressful, but we were getting somewhere. I sighed but jumped when I heard shuffling from behind me. Turning around, I groaned when I saw a pink blob coming towards me, tripping in the darkness. He stopped when he saw me and blushed heavily, looking down at his shoes. I rolled my eyes and turned towards the window. He walked up next to me and looked out the window, letting the tension set in. Trying to ignore him, I stared out the window, only to notice that smoky, intoxicating smell again. I shook my head and focused my eyes on my hot cocoa.

"Today was rough, huh." he said quietly, still staring out the window. I nodded my head and kept staring at the moon. This was becoming to much, so I set my mug down, ready to leave when he grabbed my arm and slammed me against the wall. His forehead was on mine and he somehow managed to hike up my left leg up to his waist.

"Wha- what are you-" I started.

"Shhh..." he started, getting close to me. My face got hotter and my breathing started to slow down. I was starting to feel drowsy as I inhaled his smell and my heart beat was getting faster. His lips were closer to mine until I came to my senses and pushed him away from me. He looked a little shocked before smiling at me and backing away.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me." I said firmly, hoping that he couldn't see my reddened cheeks.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it." he said sincerely. I blushed and turned away from him. He groaned and turned my face towards him, staring in my eyes intently.

"Luce, what can I do to make things better? What can I do?" he asked me, slamming his fists on the wall. His face was shrouded by his hair but I could see that he was hurting. Whispering, he said, "What can I do to fix us?" I sighed and walked away from him, looking at the moon again. Every fiber in my body hated him but there was a part of me that was telling me to give him a chance.

"Natsu... I want to give you a chance. I want to trust you again. I want things to go back to normal." I said, shifting towards him. His eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. "But Natsu, I can't trust you anymore. You...hurt me that day. I felt like my world was falling to pieces because I took a chance with my feelings." I whispered.

"If you want to fix things with me... you have to earn my trust again." I told him. He put his hand on my shoulder and stared into my eyes, showing how serious he was about this.

"Luce, I will wait for you, for as long as I live." he told me. My heart fluttered by I stood firm. I quickly grabbed my mug and ran out the room. When I closed the library doors, I breathed. That boy was going to be the death of me.

* * *

A/N: Okay well that was this chapter! Also... What the fuck is Mashima tyring to do with my feelings?! What the fuck chapter 465?!

Sorry had to get that out. But review, favorite and follow! Until next time, Ja Ne~! :D


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Wow. It's been four months since I've last updated this story .-. Like that's way too long and I can't believe that I haven't even updated you guys about it. Being a senior in college, and doing a bunch of other stuff, I just honestly didn't have time to update this story. :( I know there isn't any excuse, but school took so much time away from me that I just didn't have time to actually focus on what I love, which is writing. But I've finally started getting getting a chance to read more fanfiction on here, and I've just started making time for this specific story. So here I am again, except I'm even more determined to finish this story :) I still have a plan in my head and that's what I'm sticking to. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy :)

* * *

Unknown location, Midnight, Imitatia's P.O.V.

"Agh! I knew that I couldn't trust those snot nosed brats. This is what I get for giving children a chance to do an adult's work." I said, slamming my fist on my throne of vines. Those stupid kids had one job and they failed terribly. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Looking out of my window, I saw the full moon shine a ghostly light over the trees. A cold breeze blew into the room and I shivered. Zeref, my lover, was counting on me to bring him back, but everything wasn't going so well.

"My Queen, perhaps when we send Lady Lisanna to take care of the Heartfilia matter, she could also take care of those blasted children." Franmalth said with a shaky voice. My eyes lit up at the idea and I smirked. If there was one person I could count on to get the job done, it would be Lisanna. The girl was so obsessed with me that she was in love with me.

"Why Franmalth, that might just be the greatest thing that I've ever heard." I said. I slowly walked to my throne and sipped on my drink.

"Yes. Why that plan is just perfect. Please. Send in Lisanna. Tell her that if she completes this... she'll get a special treat from me." I said in a low voice.

Franmalth scurried out of the room, probably afraid that I would try to boil him again if he didn't. I sighed and kept thinking about Zeref and our past. I could feel it in my heart and soul that he would come back to me. I just had to have a little more faith. "Soon baby. Soon you'll be back in my arms, all to myself."

* * *

End of April, 9:00 p.m., Lucy's P.O.V

"And that's why you never go book shopping with Levy." I said, laughing along with Lilly. She was snuggled in her bed and she looked genuinely happy to be here. I knew that she and Shadow were still getting used to everything, but it warmed my heart to see that she was finally opening up.

Lilly sighed and looked down at her hand, thinking intently. I knew that she was thinking about her parents and all the new information that was told to her. Her eyes looked watery and her nose was red. The poor girl had just found out that everything she knew was a lie and that the truth was with her enemies all along. She must be feeling a multitude of emotions. Smiling, I proceeded to give Lilly a nice, warm hug.

"I know that you're still getting used to everything Lilly, but you aren't alone. You have so many people who care about you. Some of these people you don't even know." I said to her. She looked up at me with he innocent eyes and audibly sighed. Scratching her head, she groaned and plopped into the bed. She blankly stared up into the ceiling before asking me a very difficult question.

"Lucy, do you ever think that I will see my parents again?" she asked hesitantly. I looked down sadly and just simply couldn't form the words.

"Lilly, I... I'm honestly not sure. We don't know where your parents are and we don't know if they're still alive...But I believe that they are alive. Somewhere, waiting to come home to their lovely daughter." I said. She smiled and happily nodded at me. I told her good night, and proceeded to walk out the bedroom, when I got an instant wave of killer intent.

Quickly turning around, I saw Lisanna there, holding a knife to Lilly's throat, smirking evilly at me. I was frozen in fear and didn't know what to do. Lilly had tears almost coming out of her eyes. I couldn't comprehend what was going on right now, but I knew that something clearly was off. "Lisanna, what are you doing? Get off of her." I said sternly, trying to quickly find a way to save Lilly.

"Oh little ol' me? Why, I'm just doing my job." she said evilly. Lisanna hit one of Lilly's pressure points and knocked her out, slowly removing the knife to leave a well known scar there.

"Lisanna, why are you doing this?" I asked as she started to come closer to me. She started laughing maniacally at me and glared heavily at my whole being.

"Really Lucy? Isn't it obvious? I'm working for Imitatia and I wanted to get revenge at the bitch who not only stole my life, but my man." she said darkly. She dropped the knife and brought out her claws, smiling at me like a demented child. I hesitantly took a step back and slowly took a step forward.

"You were loved by everyone, something that I deserved since I was the sweetest. You had more friends than me, something that I knew was mine. Even my family cared more about you than me. But most of all, you took Natsu away from me. From that moment, I knew that Lucy Heartfilia needed to die." she said, laughing maniacally afterwards. Her eyes looked void of compassion and she looked liked a crazed demon.

"You're crazy. Your family loves you with all their heart. No one could replace you. If you stop now, then maybe Master Makarov won't give you a huge punishment." I said calmly, slowly staying on edge.

Lisanna just extended her claws further and glared at me with an evil smirk. She and I started circling each other and just keeping our distance. But all of a sudden, she lunged at me and tried to claw my face off. I managed to duck and side swipe her legs so she could loose her balance. She fell to the ground, but quickly got up with her cat like reflexes. This time, she ran at me again, only to punch me hard in the stomach. I crash landed in the dresser and started rubbing my head.

"How's that feel, you slut?" she said happily. I smirked and got up, glaring at her.

"Feels like I just got punched by a wimpy bitch." I say, getting into my fighting stance.

Lisanna growled and came at me again, but aimed her claws at my head. This time, I was ready. I dodged it and managed to get a quick jab in her stomach before upper cutting her. She stumbled back and I advanced toward her, getting in quick punches in her stomach. I was gonna get another one in, but she blocked it and threw me into the wall. Her hand connected with my neck and she started slashing my torso, blood everywhere. I screamed in agony but I managed to push her off. I fell to the floor and blood was everywhere. I was feeling so much pain, but then I saw Lilly on the bed, barely breathing and slowly bleeding. I knew I had to end this soon.

"Lisanna, you're making a huge mistake. Your family, your friends, we all love you. Imitatia is just using you. Please understand!" I say, getting up. She punched me again and I punched her in the face. She got up again, this time anger and hate clearly on her face. "Ugh, won't you shut up already and just die!" she screamed.

She lunged at me again and instead of punching me, managed to grab my neck, choking me. My breathing was slowly becoming shallow. I was loosing consciousness quickly, but all I could think about was Lilly, who was slowly dying. "Finally, the end is over Lucy. Have fun in hell." she said evilly. I struggled but I couldn't get out of her grip. It hurt so much until I was suddenly dropped on the ground. Gasping heavily for air, I was able to see that Lisanna was unconscious on the floor. My vision kept blacking out, but someone came over to me and picked me up. The last thing I remember was seeing my inner self crying in the reflection of Lilly's mirror.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V., Fairy Tail Infirmary

"Lilly!" I said, waking up with a start. My heart was beating fast and I felt on edge. Taking in my surroundings, I realized that I was in an infirmary. The sun was shining brightly and my whole body felt sweaty and hot. My breathing finally calmed down and I stared at my hands. I kept remembering the fight last night. Tears brimmed by eyes and I rubbed my face. I couldn't protect her at all. All I could think about was if she was okay.

"Luce?"

I turned to my left and saw Natsu standing there, surprised and relieved. He walked over to me and pulled me into his embrace. He held me in these moments and I held him back. I didn't know what to do, with everything that was happening. I couldn't save Lilly and I wasn't strong enough to fight Lisanna. My eyes watered until they spilled heavily on Natsu's shirt, and he just held me tighter.

"Luce, its alright. Lilly is okay now. We got her to the infirmary in time and she has been healed. She's resting right now." he said calmly. I pushed him away and stared at him, holding myself. "Natsu, I couldn't protect her. I couldn't protect myself... I'm weak." I said sadly. He roughly put his hands on my shoulder and stared me in the face.

"Lucy, you are one of the strongest people I know. You did everything you did to save her and you did. Don't ever doubt yourself." he said calmly. I sighed and stared out the window. "Natsu, it's just that a part of me feels like I gave up somehow."

The sun hit my face and I felt warmth come over me. The memory in my head played over and over again and I knew that I couldn't get rid of it. It just kept nagging at me in my head and I knew that it wouldn't go away. I knew what I had to do and although I didn't like one bit of it, it had to be done. Natsu sighed and walked up to me, turning my face towards him and caressing it. His eyes were sad and he gave me this look of concern.

"Luce... I just... I don't want you to be hurt, okay. I want you to be safe and I want... I don't want you to die Lucy..." he said quietly. He walked up to me and pressed his forehead against mine. His scent flooded my senses and I felt drunk once again. His hand was on the back of my head and his other one on my hip. His breathing was shallow and my heart was beating faster every second.

"Luce, please stop fighting... let me protect you. Please." he said, his lips getting closer to mine. I didn't know what to do anymore. I couldn't think anymore. So I gave in. I leaned in further and the moment his lips touched mine, my body instantly started to heat up. Our lips danced with each other and I felt intoxicated in the moment. But when I finally realized what I had done, I pushed him away.

"Natsu, I-" he stopped me from speaking and smiled. "Luce, I understand that you're not ready. But no matter how long it takes, I will wait for you. You mean so much more to me, more than you know." he said quietly. He kissed me on the forehead on more time before he walked out, gently closing the door. Getting out of the bed, I walked to the mirror until I saw my face. I had bandages and markings all over me, but my face looked so sad. Breathing heavily, I started to speak.

"I know that I haven't been very kind towards you but I realize what I need to do now. This is something that I should've done a long time ago. Something that I now understand and need in order to become stronger. I need love, forgiveness, pain, and most importantly, family. I need your help and I need to embrace the person I was before. I realize all of this now." I said quietly. I walked up to the mirror, touching my hand on the glass. Everything was coming at me full force, and I knew that the next words I say, they will change my life forever.

"I accept you."

Pain instantly flooded my senses and I screamed in agony. Everything in me was changing and I felt like I was growing, painfully. Memories flooded my head and scars appeared and reappeared on my body. Everything was slowly becoming different. The last thing I remember was my inner self smiling at me, whispering thank you before darkness overcame in. And in these moments of pain, there was a small warmth growing in my heart.

* * *

A/N: Phew, that was something huh. I hope you guys enjoyed that as much as I did. It feels nice to be finishing this story. Let me know if you guys love it. Please review and favorite this story. Hopefully I can finish it since I'm graduating finally :) Until next time, Ja Ne~!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys. So first things first... I'm sorry. I know I left this story untouched. I got caught up with senior year and freshman year. Things got crazy this past year and I know that I haven't been on this story as much as I should've but I didn't know where I wanted to go with this story...I felt like, at times that this story became too much and that I was doing a project that might've been too big for me. But now I know that I can't just abandon it. This story means a lot to me. Now I'm finally updating this story almost a year later and I know what I want to do with it. So here it is. Long overdue but here, Chapter 20. For new readers that have made it this far, thank you for reading it. For long term readers, I'm sorry :/. But anyway, here it is. Until next time, Ja ne~! :)

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V., Dream State

"Thank you so much." said my other version of myself. I stared at this girl who looked just like me, but older. Her hair was longer, her smile was brighter, and she looked absolutely beautiful. I smiled at her and looked down sadly. She must've noticed the sad look on my face because she came towards me and embraced me. " I know how much pain you've been through. I'm so sorry and I understand why you don't want to forgive him just yet." She pulled away and looked at me.

"I just don't understand why he would hurt me so much. I know you want me to love him and want to be with him right away, but I can't. I can't trust him, especially since he's hurt me like this." I said quietly. She nodded her head in understanding and smiled at me.

"Then take all the time you need." She smiled brightly at me. My head shot up and I stared at her with a bewildered expression on my face. "What?" I asked. She laughed and patted my head. "Hey, if I can wait for 100 years to finally be with the love of my life for him to fuck up tremendously...then I can wait a little longer." she said happily. I felt the tears pour down my face and hugged her tightly. Smiling with happiness.

"It's time to wake up. Now that we are one, our consciousness will no longer be separated, but one. Even though I am you from the past, you will still be you. You'll just have all of me." she said smiling. I smiled back at her, feeling the tell-tale signs of waking up happening. "Thank you." I said happily.

"No, thank you. And remember... the fairies are real." she said.

I didn't have time to ask her what she mean by that because I started waking up, but that statement stayed within my head, like a lyric to a song that I would remember. The last thing that I remember was seeing that same key in a dream I had before. But this time they were glowing.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V, Beginning of May, 8:47 a.m.

I woke up still in the infirmary, my heartbeat thumping quickly. I calmed down my breathing until it was slow and steady before taking in my surroundings. The sun shined brightly into the the room I was in and there were flowers on a desk to my right. There was a smoky smell in the air, and that's when I noticed Natsu laying on the bed, sleeping by my side. Happy was a top his head and they looked like two babies sleeping. I giggled, which somehow woke the two up. Sleepily, Natsu rubbed his eye before realizing that I was awake. A huge smile graced his face.

"Lucy!." he yelled, trying to hug me. Before he could, I gave him a nice uppercut, in which he flew back a couple feet. I beckoned the little blue haired cat a little closer, but he was afraid to come close to me.

"Oh Happy, I'm not gonna hurt you. You didn't shatter my heart into a million pieces." I said with an evil smile on my face. Happy shuddered in fear, not knowing what to do.

"Oh thank god, because I thought that you were gonna hurt me." said the little fur ball frantically before rushing towards me. I cuddled him close to my heart and petted him. Natsu got up in a daze, clearly pissed off about everything. "Luce, what the hell?!" he said, pissed off and a little confused.

"You kind of deserved that Natsu. After all you put my poor young heart through, you know you deserved that. And, if you come any closer, you will get more than just a punch in the jaw." I said menacingly. He whimpered and stayed in the corner like a sad child that got put in time out. I stopped petting Happy and looked at Natsu, feeling a little bad for him but also angry.

"Lucy, I'm sorry for kissing you. I just really miss you." he said sadly. I wanted to waver, to run over to the pink goofball and kiss him. But I decided that enough was enough.

"No, Natsu. Sorry ain't gonna cut it this time. If you want me back, then you got to work for me Natsu. That means no more kissing, hugging, touching, none of that stuff." I said confidently. He whimpered and gave me the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster up. "But, but-"

"No buts Natsu. If you really want me, then you can wait. If you really want me, then you will stop messing around with other girls. Promise me that you'll be faithful to me and only me. That you will give me a chance just like I'm giving you one. You have to fight for me if you want me." I said seriously. I stared into his eyes as he stared into mine. We never lost eye contact in that moment, so he knew that I was serious. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Okay Lucy. I promise. I want no one else but you. And I promise that I will fight for you and do whatever I can to get you back. Because... I love you Lucy Heartfilia. I love you." he said, determination in his eyes. I couldn't help but blush and had to look away. Damn this boy. "Just...get out so I can change." I said. He laughed and walked out, Happy trailing after him.

I sighed and felt my face get hot, knowing that this was going to be a long day ahead of me. But what Natsu didn't know was that I was smiling too. Maybe he will never know.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! So here is the next chapter. I hope you guys are liking the story so far because I know I am. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! Until next time, Ja ne! :)

* * *

Makarov's P.O.V., Beginning of May, 10:20 p.m.,

"Come. She's this way." I said sadly. Mirajane and Elfman followed me in silence. The two were stricken with grief; it was evident all over their faces. My poor children didn't deserve this pain. They didn't deserve any of this. But Imitatia...she will pay for all the pain that she's put them through. I can guarantee it.

"Master... I'm so sorry about all this. I should've paid more a-attention to her. I should've watched h-her more." The poor girl started to cry, and Elfman comforted her. Feeling sad for the young girl, I came up to her and patted her leg. "It's okay my child. You did all that you could. None of this is your fault." I said. She nodded her head and kept walking.

We finally made it to the chamber where she was being held. Before I unlocked the door, I turned to the two kids. I knew that giving them this mission was tough but they were the two closest people to her. They were the only people I knew that could pull off something like this. "Mirajane and Elfman Strauss. I now give you two this mission. Find out any information that you can. I know that this is hard but I believe that you two can do it. Also... bring back Lisanna. Bring her back to who she is and bring her home." I said. They both understood the terms and I began to unlock the door.

Lisanna was changed up, growling and snarling at us. I could hear Mirajane gasp behind me, knowing that she wasn't expecting this. Lisanna was foaming at the mouth, screaming at us, trying to break her chains to kill us. She was shouting obscenities at us and I almost felt a tear drop down my face. It broke my heart seeing the girl like this but I knew that she wasn't that same sweet girl that I knew. She had changed. And it was Imitatia who did it.

"Go. Do what you must. I shall leave you now. Good luck my children." I whisper. It was so hard to not look back. But I have a guild to run. I need to do what is important. I walked out of that room, the door closing behind me.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V., Middle of the forest, 11:00 p.m.

"Alright team. Our mission is to gather information on a shipment coming in. What we know so far is that this shipment is said to be for Imitatia. We need to find out what is on that ship and what she's planning. She shipment doesn't come until dawn, so for now, we need to rest up. Natsu, take first watch." Erza said, walking into her already set up tent. Gray lazily walked into his tent and I walked into mine, getting ready to sleep. Happy came along with me and we both snuggled into the beds in our tent.

About an hour into trying to sleep, I just couldn't sleep at all. I sighed and sat up. Happy was sleeping, snoring like the little cat that he is. I smiled and patted his head. Getting up, I walked out the tent and saw Natsu looking up at the stars, startled a little by seeing me up. "Lucy, hey. What are you doing up?" he asked surprised.

"I couldn't sleep. I was trying but I just couldn't. How is watch going?" I asked him, taking a seat on the log next to him.

"It's going okay. Nothing seems to have happened." he said quietly. I hummed in understanding. We sat in silence for a few minutes, hearing the snores of our teammates and the creatures of the forest. Natsu kept staring at the stars, deep in thought. I had never seen him like this before. He sighed before looking sadly at the fire.

"Lucy, can I ask you a question?" he says.

"Sure." I say.

"How should a woman be treated?" he asks, looking straight into my eyes. I couldn't help but laugh at the question he asked me. "I think you should already know this Natsu." I say, giggling.

"But I don't know. I really don't know." he says. I stop laughing and look at him, seeing the sadness on his face. A breath of air escapes from his lips and tends to the fire on the ground. "Lucy, Michelle, er, Imitatia, was my first relationship. And because that didn't end so well, I don't know how a woman should be treated." he sad.

"Natsu, that's no excuse-"

"I know that. But If I'm going to change, then you need to help me so that I don't use that excuse anymore." He had this dead serious look in his eye, something that I've never seen in his eyes. For the first time, Natsu actually left me speechless. He looked back at the fire, but this time, a melancholy look in his eyes.

"Luce, I'm asking because I want to know what I need to do to treat you right. I want to treat those around me with respect those around me. Please, help me." he said. A part of me wanted to say no, to tell him to figure it out on his own. But another part of me believed him. That he was telling the truth, that he honestly didn't know how to treat a woman. I looked down at my feet before replying.

"Okay. I'll help you. But this doesn't mean that I'm ready to forgive you just yet." I said. He grinned at me, the excitement rolling off of him.

"Thanks Lucy." he said.

For the rest of the night, I taught Natsu the values of respect and boundaries. At first it was hard to get through his thick skull, but once I did, he started to understand. And when he did, he hated himself even more. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how bad the things I did were."

"Yeah you weren't the most likable person back then." I said to him.

"I mean, you'd think that they would teach you all this in an orphanage." he said solemnly. I look at him confused.

"What do you mean orphanage?" I ask. He turns his head towards me in confusion.

"Didn't you know that I grew up in an orphanage with Gray?" he says to me.

"No I knew that. I'm just confused as to why you're talking about it as if this life has been your original life." I say. It took me a moment to realize it, but I gasped when I did. "You haven't accepted your past life yet, have you?" I say.

"I can't. If I do... I'm afraid of what will happen." he said.

"But Natsu, if you don't, you won't be able to help defeat Imitatia. Natsu, we need you!" I yell.

"Lucy...I've looked into my past and I've seen the person I become. If I accept myself, then I'll hurt everyone, even you. I can't allow that to happen." Natsu gets up and walks up to me. "I will never forgive myself if I saw you get hurt." he said. The close proximity makes me blush and my heart beat even faster. I can feel the heat radiating off of his body. Feeling that he might kiss me again, I close my eyes and prepare myself for what is about to happen. But all I feel is a swoosh of air past by me.

"I'm gonna wake up Gray for watch and then head to bed. You should get some sleep." he says before walking towards Gray's tent. I stand there stunned before deciding to move towards my own tent. That's when I notice that Natsu doesn't have a tent to sleep in. Just before he unzips the tent, I stop him. "Hey Natsu. If you want, you can sleep in my tent... but on the other side! Obviously not in my bed, of course." I say, a red hue appearing on my cheeks. He looks at me dumbfounded before smiling. "I appreciate that Lucy. But I want to sleep outside tonight. I want to look at the stars a little more." he says. I stand there, surprised, but instantly remember our conversation about respect earlier. I giggle and smile and how quickly he's learning. "Goodnight Natsu."

"Goodnight Lucy."

* * *

Few! I am tired. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, Ja ne~! :D


End file.
